Just Keep Breathing
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: After tag partners Delilah and Makenna join WWE, they feel like they have finally reached their dreams. But what happens when a ghost from Delilah's past pops up and he wants to try make things right? And how will Makenna deal with her budding feelings for a man who works for a different promotion? Collab with CelticPrincessx3
1. All In

**A/N: Super excited about this collab. CelticPrincessx3 and I have worked really hard on it. We really hope you enjoy it. All favorites, follows, and reviews are most certainly welcome :).**

* * *

**Just Keep Breathing  
**_Chapter 1: All In_

* * *

Makenna Davis nervously paced backstage around the Sears Centre for the All In Pay-Per-View. Her and her best friend plus current tag team partner, Delilah Rayburn would be participating in the event. The two were known on the indies as the Santa Monica Sweethearts. Makenna and Delilah were set on the card to face Angelina Love and Velvet Sky; also known as The Beautiful People. It was a dream match for not only the fans, but for Makenna too.

There'd been many people who wanted to see The Beautiful People and Santa Monica Sweethearts face off. Like Angelina and Velvet, Makenna and Delilah were often cited as being better when together and not apart. The Beautiful People oozed confidence and charisma, which helped them become the female faces of Impact Wrestling during their prime in the organization. The Santa Monica Sweethearts were charismatic, but it was their talent and ability that launched their popularity. Makenna and Delilah were arguably the most popular act in RISE due to their ability in-between the ropes. It also helped that were super nice to the fans outside of the ring.

Makenna and Delilah also compete in Women's Superstars Uncensored where they held the WSU tag team titles two separate times until in 2017, they were defeated by Ruthless Ambition, which is the team of Maria Manic and Penelope Ford.

Currently, The Santa Monica Sweethearts were the current holders of the Guardians of RISE tag team championships.

Since the fans were itching at seeing the two female teams face off; the perfect opportunity came up whenever the announcement of All In was made. Makenna and Delilah called out Angelina and Velvet on Twitter, thus causing a response from The Beautiful People. There was a feud between the two teams with worked shoot jabs traded on social media.

Makenna and Delilah questioned the fortitude of Angelina and Velvet, wondering if the legendary women's tag team could hang with them in the ring and if they were past their prime. Angelina and Velvet stated that they were the greatest female tag team of all time and that Makenna and Delilah were only bootleg versions of The Beautiful People. Makenna and Delilah reciprocated that statement by stating that unlike The Beautiful People, they actually had talent. Angelina and Velvet said that they would fight The Santa Monica Sweethearts, anytime, any place to prove why they are indeed the greatest female tag team of all time. And, that's when Makenna and Delilah laid out the challenge to The Beautiful People for a Falls Count Anywhere Chicago Street Fight tag team match. In an instant, the challenge was accepted.

Not only were the fans eating up the social media exchanges, this was the first time in four years that The Beautiful People would be teaming up together, making this tag team match one of the most highly anticipated bouts on the card.

"Pretty pretty, Makenna, do you happen to know where that best friend of yours is at?" The Villian, Marty Scurll wondered.

Makenna rolled her eyes and chuckled. "She's in the locker room getting ready for the evening, Marty. I do thank you for the flattery though."

Makenna was too wrapped up in her thoughts of her anticipated match that she didn't even pay attention to her surroundings, running into a solid figure. "Sorry," she apologized. She didn't even realize who she ran into until she saw the crystal blue eyes of the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, Kenny Omega.

"You okay? You look perplexed." The Cleaner held a steady gaze on Makenna, his crystal blue eyes showing some concern.

Of all the people that Makenna could run into, she had to run into the man that was arguably the biggest wrestling star outside of the WWE. She respected the hell out of Kenny Omega and his accomplishments, but his presence intimidated her. She honestly felt like she was in the presence of wrestling royalty. "I'm fine, I'm fine," Makenna whispered, pretending to straighten out her attire. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." There was an awkward silence between them that followed.

One half of The Santa Monica Sweethearts felt embarrassed about her behavior. "I'm sorry, I'm usually good with interaction. But, I'm apprehensive about this Pay-Per-View and honestly, you intimidate the hell out of me."

Kenny laughed. "You're intimidated by me?"

"Uh yeah!" Makenna exclaimed. "You're Kenny freaking Omega."

"I suppose I don't need to introduce myself then."

"I don't come off as a creeper at all," Makenna nervously chuckled. "I'm Makenna Davis." She extended her hand out to Kenny.

The IWGP Heavyweight champion took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Makenna. I'm Kenny Omega, but you obviously know that."

Makenna blushed. "It's an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Same here," The Winnipeg native smiled. "I've actually seen your work before with Delilah Rayburn. Marty and Hangman hang out with Delilah, so they showed me some of your stuff with her. You've got some great work going on." He didn't really travel to the United States unless it was for an event much like All In where he felt it was worth the trip. This was a big deal for his Elite gang, so he was eager to be apart of history. One day, Marty Scurll and Adam Page mentioned Delilah and Makenna, stating that they'd make great additions to the Bullet Club; hypothetically. Kenny was intrigued by that statement, so he had Marty and Page pull up one of The Santa Monica Sweethearts' matches in RISE and he had to say that he was indeed impressed by the two ladies with their agility and technical sound ability.

"Thanks." She was absolutely awestruck at the fact that Kenny Omega actually watched her work; but it amazed her more that he was impressed with her work.

"You're welcome."

"So..." Another silence came between the two, although this time it wasn't awkward.

There was; however, another feeling in the air: tension. "I really should get going. I need to finish getting ready for the evening. There's plenty more left to do before the show starts."

"Of course."

"Nice to meet you in person, Makenna. Good luck in your match tonight. You and Delilah are going to do amazing."

"Thank you," Makenna smiled, her hazel eyes shining with delight. "Good luck in your match too. You and Penta are going to tear the house down."

Kenny nodded and smiled before walking away. He did turn to look at Makenna one last time. "By the way, cool zip-up." He was referencing to the Umbrella Corporation logo on her zip up. Umbrealla Corporation was associated within the Resident Evil universe. Makenna was donning the zip-up to keep her attire covered since it was chilly in the arena.

Makenna watched him walk away, letting out a huge breath and running a hand through her long brown hair. At first, she felt intimidated by the mere presence of the IWGP Heavyweight Champion, but all those feelings were quickly dissipated. She was left with a fluttering heart at the sight of The Cleaner walking away, which was certainly a new feeling she experienced.

* * *

Delilah sat in the Santa Monica Sweethearts' locker room backstage at All In. she was seated in front of a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

She had already changed into her ring attire for the night. Her bright purple doc martens were sitting on the bench beside her and her legs, covered with black sparking tights, were crossed. She had straightened her black hair to perfection and added layers of dark purple extensions to create a rather pretty ombre effect. Her open makeup bag was setting on her lap.

She dug through the contents of the bag until she found her package of brushes and foundation. She applied an even amount to her pale skin before putting away the supplies. She had just grabbed her eyeliner when the locker room door swung open.

"Don't you two idiots know how to knock?" Delilah glanced in the mirror as Adam Page and Marty Scurll sauntered into the room, Marty closing the door behind them.

"Saw Makenna in the hallway, she said you were doing your makeup." Marty dropped down on the bench beside her, shoving her boots onto the floor.

"Yea we figured you could use some help." Adam snatched the makeup bag off of her lap and started rummaging through it.

"Give that back!" Delilah reached for the bag but, he held it up in the air high above her reach. "Jerkface."

He ignored her comment as he pulled out another stick of eyeliner. "Let's start with this." He yanked the cap off.

He frowned when she grabbed it out of his hand and put the cap back on. "You're not coming anywhere near me with an eyeliner pencil. The last thing I need is to be blind in my match tonight because you jabbed me in the eye."

"Who said anything about your eyes? I was going to give you a nice noose picture on the side of your face." Adam was once again digging through the bag. Undoubtedly looking for another eyeliner pencil to torture her with. "You need to support your best friend when you go out there."

"Excuse me. Who says you are her best friend? I am definitely a better best friend than you are." Marty feigned a look of disgust that made Delilah laugh.

"I'm going to kick both of your asses off of my friends list if you don't knock it off and give me back makeup bag."

"To be fair, I never took your makeup bag." Marty pointed out.

"No you just barged into my locker room and threw my stuff on the floor." She motioned to her boots that he had shoved off the bench. She stood up and grabbed the bag out of Adam's hands, earning an annoyed look, and flopped back down in her spot.

"Well you're the weirdo running around in your bare feet." Adam turned his attention to looking around the locker room.

"I am not in my bare feet. I have tights on and these." She held up one of her feet to show off a pair of black and white slipper socks adorned with black cats.

He shoved her foot away and shrugged in indifference.

"Leave my stuff alone, Page." She warned. "And I am perfectly capable of putting on my own makeup and a noose doesn't match my attire." She motioned toward her bodysuit.

"It would be an improvement." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky you're my friend and I know you are joking or I would punch you in the face." She turned her attention back to her mirror. She began to apply her black winged eyeliner.

"Well if we can't help with your makeup, we could help with your hair." Marty grabbed the brush she had left lying on the bench when she did the extensions.

"She probably has more hair stuff in that bag." Page grabbed one of her smaller travel bags and flopped it on the bench.

"No way in hell you are going through my stuff." She put the cap back on her eyeliner pencil and grabbed the bag before Page could unzip it.

"What? Are you hiding something in there you don't want us to know about?"

"Don't be a pervert. Don't you monsters have someone else you can bug?"

"Well that's rude. See if we offer to help you again." Marty glowered and stood up from his spot on the bench. "I was being a complete gentleman."

"Sure. You are the consummate gentleman." Delilah rolled her eyes. "And I am the Queen of England."

"How dare you!" Marty managed to look both shocked and angry.

"Your acting skills are definitely top notch though." She smiled as she finished up her last bit of eyeliner and grabbed one of her eyeshadow pallets. "You know I am going to go out there looking like a trainwreck if you two don't leave me alone so I can get ready. I'll be wrestling with no makeup wearing my slipper socks."

"Fine. We can tell when we aren't wanted." Hangman grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. "Come on Marty… let's go find someone NICE to talk to."

"For knowing when you're not wanted you two certainly overstayed your welcome." She joked as she grabbed the necessary brushes to apply her eyeshadow.

Marty made a snarky comment as he pushed Page out the door.

"Finally, I can get my makeup done!" She commented as he slammed the door shut behind him as he left. She chuckled and shook her head at their antics before beginning to apply her eyeshadow.

* * *

Makenna sat in the catering area with Angelina Love, Velvet Sky, Britt Baker, and Chelsea Green, watching the Hangman Page vs Joey Janela Chicago street fight. Chelsea and Britt were involved in a fatal four way survival match that also consisted of Madison Rayne and Tessa Blanchard. Tessa Blanchard emerged victorious, but there was no doubt that the four participants put on an instant classic. Of course, Angelina and Velvet were competing against Makenna and Delilah, who was currently doing her hair and makeup for the evening.

"You ladies did amazing in your match," Makenna praised, referring to Chelsea and Britt. "That was probably the greatest ladies' fatal four way match I've ever seen."

"Thanks," Britt responded.

"Yeah, thanks," Chelsea replied.

"Makenna, you ready for your match against us tonight?" Angelina wondered, motioning between her and Velvet.

"Of course, I am very honored."

"Honey, you should be honored to be in the same ring at The Beautiful People," Velvet teased.

"That sounds like the old Velvet that I watched on TNA," Makenna laughed. "But, we're going to put on an awesome match."

"We are going to put on an awesome match." A new voice came into the conversation and it was none other than Delilah. Delilah saw through the corner of her eye that Britt was glaring at her. Britt and her ever hardly interacted, so she wasn't sure why she was getting a glare.

"Hey, Delilah," Makenna greeted.

"Chelsea, Britt," Delilah turned her attention to the two ladies who participated in the ladies fatal four way match. "You ladies did incredible in your match. You're a part of the reasons why women's wrestling is so cool."

"Thank you," Chelsea smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Britt deadpanned.

Delilah ignored the impassiveness from the DMD. "You're welcome."

"It looks like Kenny vs Penta is fixing to happen, so we better go and get our last minute thoughts together before our match," Velvet decided.

"Good idea, Vel," Angelina agreed.

"Let's do it then," Makenna stated. "We don't have much time left."

"Good luck in your match, ladies," Chelsea said. "It's going to be fun to watch."

"We're looking forward to seeing what spots you ladies have planned," Britt agreed. "Good luck and most of all, don't break any teeth."

Angelina, Velvet, Makenna, and Delilah laughed before walking away to get ready for their highly anticipated tag team match.

* * *

_The cool autumn air blew leaves around his feet as he walked toward the bus stop where he was supposed to meet his girlfriend of 18 months. It was still early in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. His duffel bag and backpack were heavy on his back as he walked along the quiet street._

_A beat up white van was parked beside the bus stop. He dropped his backpack and duffel bag on the bench and checked his watch. He was 20 minutes early. He knew she wouldn't be early. She wouldn't chance leaving her house too early in case her parents noticed she was missing._

_The front door to the van opened. One of his best friends got out of the front seat. His dark hair was pulled back and he work a black fleece jacket and blue jeans._

_"Adam, we need to talk." he said as he approached him._

_"What's up?"_

_His friend looked guilty as he handed Adam a white envelope. "I could only get one ticket. I'm sorry Adam. I now bringing her means a lot to you but, there weren't any other seats left."_

_Adam fought the urge to punch something, namely his friend's face or the glass walls surrounding the bench at the bus stop. How could he leave without his girlfriend? She was counting on this just as much as he was._

_"I can't just leave her behind."_

_"That's up to you man. I know you love her… but, I'll be honest. I don't know when you'll get another opportunity like this."_

_Adam sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't possibly make this decision._

_He had dreamed of becoming a professional wrestler his entire life. He had worked hard for this chance to try-out._

_How could he do it without her though? She had been there for him through everything, first as a friend, then as his girlfriend._

_"Maybe you can go and send a ticket for her to come out in the next week or two…" His friend suggested._

_Adam felt the hot prick of tears at his eyes and turned away from his friend until he could gain his composure. Without turning around he grabbed a notepad and pencil from his backpack. He sprawled a quick note across a piece of paper. He ripped it off the pad and folded it up. He wrote her name in big letters and tucked it between the metal frame and glass of the surround._

_Then he grabbed his bags and followed his friend toward the white van where he climbed in the backseat and slammed the door shut._

* * *

Adam Cole was sitting on the couch next to his black lab mix, Indy. The dog was laying on his back with his feet up in the air and his head rested comfortably against Adam's hip. He absently petted Indy's chest while watching the match between Kenny and Penta on All In. To say that the match was amazing would be an understatement.

He begrudgingly picked up his phone when it chimed from it's spot on the coffee table. He glanced at the name on the screen and opened the message.

_She is doing fine. Make sure you watch the next match. I think you're going to enjoy it._

Adam glanced at the message from his friend and former bullet club member. Indy let out an indigent huff when he stopped rubbing his chest so he could reply.

_Thanks for the update. I am watching._

He sat his phone back down on the table and continued to pet Indy as he watched the finishing sequence of the match. The fans had loved the match and he couldn't blame them.

* * *

The Santa Monica Sweethearts and The Beautiful People were now waiting by the curtain for their cue for their entrances.

"Are you ready for your match?" Marty asked, looking at Delilah.

"Of course, I'm ready," Delilah answered with confidence.

"You're going to kill it out there."

"Much like how I wanted to kill you and Hangman earlier for your childish antics?" The dark haired woman teased.

"Damn, Delilah, I'm being genuinely nice to you now and you're acting like a brat."

Hangman came around and put his arms around Delilah and Makenna. "Tear the house down, ladies."

"No worries, we'll do just that," Velvet Sky answered. "Whenever the Beautiful People are out there, we are always the prime focus."

"Yep," Angelina Love agreed. "And tonight will be no different."

Penta El Zero came backstage and not too far behind was Kenny Omega, who'd previously ate a Codebreaker from Chris Jericho after he was victorious in his match.

"Great job in your match," Makenna praised. "I knew you two would steal the show."

Kenny smiled, leaning down so his mouth was near Makenna's ear. "Good luck in your match. I'll be watching very closely." A satisfied smirk appeared on his lips as he brushed past the startled woman.

Makenna felt her skin go hot at Kenny's hot breath on her ear. She needed to lose focus on what just happened because she had a very important match to tend to. The Beautiful People's entrance music started and Makenna got back into focus.

* * *

"Angel On My Shoulder" blared through the arena speakers to a huge pop. Out came The Beautiful People and the crowd went berserk at the duo of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky.

Angelina and Velvet were matching, per usual, when they teamed together. Angelina was wearing a blue shiny leather bra with a black miniskirt over black fishnets and blue furry boots. Velvet was wearing a pink shiny leather bra with a silver miniskirt over white fishnets and pink furry boots.

"The following contest is a tornado tag team falls count anywhere Chicago Street Fight set for one fall and introducing first, the team of Angelina Love and Velvet Sky: they are, The Beautiful People!" Justin Roberts announced.

They did their usual strut down the ramp, shaking some fans' hands along the way. When they got on the apron, they waved for the cameraman to appear closer to them so the cameraman could get a close up of them shaking their booties in between the ropes.

Angelina and Velvet took their respective turnbuckles and raised their hands in the air, soaking in the adulation of the crowd, who were obviously feeling nostalgic at seeing The Beautiful People teamed together once again.

The Beautiful People waited in the ring, awaiting on the arrival of their adversaries.

"Survive" by Sick Puppies blared through the speakers and out came The Santa Monica Sweethearts. The crowd reception for them was strong.

"And introducing their opponents: from Santa Monica, California, they are the team of Delilah Rayburn and Makenna Davis; The Santa Monica Sweethearts!" Justin Roberts exclaimed, announcing the team.

Makenna was dressed in a white bralette with two x's on it and a smiley face. Her bralette had some silver jewels hanging from it. Her lower half was covered with purple leather spandex shorts over black sheer tights and silver sparkly doc martens were clad on her feet. She had silver eyeshadow on her top lid with black winged eyeliner and purple eyeshadow and eyeliner on her bottom eyelid. Her lips were covered in glittering purple lipstick. Her auburn hair was up in a high half up ponytail while the rest of her hair was down in curls.

Delilah was dressed in a white bodysuit with the same design as what was on Makenna's bralette. She was wearing a purple choker around her neck. She wore sparkling tights under her bodysuit and purple metallic doc martens were clad on her feet. She had silver and purple tinted eyeshadow on her top lid with black winged eyeliner and purple sparkles along with purple eyeliner covering her bottom lid. Purple liquid lipstick were covered on her lips. Her straight black and purple ombre hair was flowing nicely down her back.

The duo slapped the hands of fans down the aisle and they slid into the ring. Makenna and Delilah each got on a turnbuckle and did the 'bring it' gesture, making the crowd cheer louder. They got down from the turnbuckles and came eye to eye with The Beautiful People.

The audience soaked in the moment, chanting "Holy shit" as the two teams stared at each other for a few moments. The referee instructed for the bell to ring and just like that, the action started.

Angelina and Delilah exchanged blows as did Velvet and Makenna. Velvet and Makenna fought to the corner. Velvet slapped Makenna across the face and shouted, "you're never going to be as good as The Beautiful People."

Makenna retaliated with a spear and some blows to Velvet's face.

Meanwhile, Delilah and Angelina brawled outside. Angelina attempted a suplex, but Delilah countered and Angelina ended up being suplexed onto the floor.

In the ring, Velvet kicked Makenna in the face while Makenna was trying to pick her up off the mat. Velvet then irish whipped Makenna to the ropes and attempted for a clothesline, but Makenna ducked and ran to the other ropes across the ring and trapped Velvet with a headscissor takedown.

Back to the outside, Delilah picked Angelina up by her hair and tried to throw her into the barricade, but Angelina reversed and Delilah ran back first into the barricade. Delilah clutched at her back.

Angelina went to discover what she could find under the ring, but her face met with a pair of doc martens thanks to Makenna's baseball slide.

Velvet retaliated with a low dropkick to Makenna's lower back and Makenna found herself outside of the ring. Velvet then lifted Makenna off the ground and rammed Makenna's face into the ring apron ten times with the crowd chanting each number of the time Makenna's face was being rammed into the apron.

Velvet didn't have much time to celebrate because the recovering Delilah landed a crossbody off the apron onto her. Delilah attempted to go for the quick pin, but Velvet was saved by her tag team partner as Angelina hit Delilah in the back with a kendo stick. Delilah once again clutched at her back.

Makenna knew this was getting serious, so she went and grabbed some weapons from under the ring. She grabbed a couple of trash cans and trash can lids but the crowd erupted as a table appeared from under the ring. Makenna tried to set up the table but got elbowed in the head by Angelina.

Makenna grabbed the nearest trash can lid and hit Angelina in the head with it. Makenna saw this as recovering time, and she got back into the ring to get away from her opponents. Makenna rolled one of the closest trash cans her way and put it in the ring. She set it up in the corner between the first and second turnbuckle.

Velvet came into the ring and landed a bulldog on Makenna. She then pointed to the trashcan and the crowd cheered at the motion. Velvet grabbed Makenna's leg and dragged her to the corner where the trashcan was set up. Makenna had an 'oh shit' look on her face before she was she lifted feet first and her face smashed into the trash can. The crowd cheered at the spot. Makenna covered her face as Velvet went for the pin. Makenna kicked out after a long two count.

Frustrated, Velvet went under the ring to find another weapon. The crowd came unglued as a ladder appeared from under the ring.

Delilah recovered and clotheslined Velvet, the ladder landing on the side of Velvet on the ground. Delilah saw that Angelina was still down, so Delilah wanted to add insult to injury after the kendo stick to her back. She grabbed a nearby trash can, putting it on Angelina's face and kicking it.

A bloodied Makenna stood up and the crowd chanted "Holy shit," as they saw blood coming from Makenna's nose, lip, and chin after taking that face bump under the trashcan. Seeing Velvet get up, Makenna ran through the ropes, landing a beautiful suicide dive on Velvet Sky, both of the ladies landing against the barricade.

Delilah tried to go after Angelina again, clutching at her wrist to get her up. Delilah tried making Angelina go against the stair steps but Angelina reversed and Delilah was the one who went back first into the steps. Angelina smiled and wiped the little blood at the corner of her mouth from when Delilah kicked the trashcan off her face.

Angelina was enjoying her moment that she didn't pay attention to her partner being put on a table by Makenna. Makenna was climbing the ladder and raised her arms in the air, exciting the crowd. Makenna jumped off the ladder, performing a senton bomb; however, she missed Velvet completely as Angelina came to her aid and lifted her off the table. So, Makenna ate nothing but table and the crowd went completely berserk.

Delilah saw what just happened and her face was in complete shock. She knew she would have to fight The Beautiful People alone now. She ran back into the ring and went over to the top rope, landing a beautiful somersault plancha onto Angelina and Velvet. She looked into the audience and they gave her an ovation.

She picked up Angelina and hit her with another suplex onto the floor. Delilah then jumped onto the top rope and landed a spiral leg drop which she calls the Santa Monica Spiral onto Angelina. She went for the cover but Velvet saved Angelina before the three count existed.

Delilah, frustrated by Velvet's actions, attempted to go after Velvet but Velvet ran away. Delilah chased Velvet up the ramp, but Delilah got blindsided by Angelina. Velvet grabbed a hold of Delilah's feet and Angelina nailed a Botox Injection to Delilah's face and Delilah's back of her head bounced against the steps of the ramp.

Angelina and Velvet both pinned Delilah and they got the three count. The crowd cheered as The Beautiful People got the win.

The Beautiful People were very impressed with the fight their opponents brought them tonight, so they picked up Delilah and hugged her, raising her hands in victory. All three of them saw that Makenna was still laid out, Angelina, Velvet, and Delilah came to her aid and all had an assist in picking up Makenna off the ground.

A dazed and confused Makenna looked around her surroundings and leaned against Delilah and Velvet, who were each flanking her. Angelina raised Delilah's hand and Delilah and Velvet raised the hands of a wobbly Makenna. The crowd cheered at the interaction between the two teams.

The audience gave them a standing ovation as Angelina, Velvet, and Delilah helped Makenna to the back.

* * *

The Lancaster Native kicked his feet up on the coffee table as the entrance he wanted to see for the highly anticipated women's match was beginning. As soon as the first riffs of 'Survive' began to play his heart skipped a beat.

He watched as the Santa Monica Sweethearts made their entrance to a solid reaction from the crowd. His eyes automatically fell on one half of the Guardians' of RISE tag team champions.

She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

The duo made their signature entrance and he watched with avid interest as the match progressed. To say he was stunned by how talented The Santa Monica Sweethearts were would be an understatement.

He had always known she was special but, he had never expected this.

He watched as Delilah crafted a perfectly executed move against her opponent and he sat up straight, dropping his feet to the floor. The raven-haired woman moved about the ring with a style and grace that he hadn't expected.

He even let out a yell and clapped with enthusiasm when she hit a particularly breathtaking move on one half of the Beautiful People.

Indy grunted in displeasure and rolled onto his belly, staring at Adam with a mixture of disgust and horror. Adam failed to notice.

He continued to watch the match with baited breath. The four women were definitely putting on an amazing match for the crowd… much better than the fans probably expected.

He let out another excited yell after a wonderful sequence. Indy jumped up and ran from the room, his tail between his legs.

"Indy!"Adam called after the dog as it disappeared down the hallway. He sighed and turned his attention back to the match, deciding he would go check on his canine companion after the match.

When the match ended he shook his head in amazement. If he were one of the old Saturday morning cartoons he would have to pick his jaw up off the floor. The match had been a hit.

He was stunned by just how talented she was. The match hadn't been anything like what he had been expecting.

She hadn't been anything at all like what he was expecting.

And he hated the way his palms were sweaty and his heart was racing as he watched The Beautiful People celebrate their victory with her and Makenna, who appeared out of it after taking a huge table bump. Delilah nailed her part in the match and he was so proud of her.

He paused the show. He needed to check on Indy before he watched Marty's match. He stood up and walked toward his bedroom, where he was sure he would find Indy.

Sure enough the door was pushed open and Indy was curled up on the bed. He picked his head up slightly when Adam entered the room. He flopped down on the bed beside the dog and petted his ears.

"Sorry for all of the yelling buddy. I didn't mean to scare you."

Indy seemed to relax at his words and gentle strokes atop his head. The dog pulled away long enough to lick his fingertips before putting his head back down on the bed.

"I was just really excited to see her. It has been a long time, you know." He talked to the dog absently as he pet him gently. "I miss her a lot."

It was true . . . he was still very much in love with her.

"But what do you do when you love someone you know you will never have a chance with?"

The dog stared up at him with innocent eyes and suddenly he felt foolish for talking to the dog.

"Come on. Let's get you some treats then I can watch the rest of the show." He stood up and whistled as he walked out of the room. He heard the sound of padded feet and sharp claws on the hardwood as he headed toward the living room.

* * *

Hangman, Marty, The Young Bucks, Kenny, and Cody were waiting in the backstage area for the ladies who just competed in an awesome match.

Kenny offered a towel to Makenna. "Here you go, Makenna."

"Thanks," Makenna mumbled. She took the towel from Kenny and wiped at the blood on her face. At this point, she honestly didn't care if she smeared her makeup on her face and looked like Chelsea Green when she was in 'Hot Mess' mode.

"Delilah, you did amazing!" Marty praised. "I didn't know you had some aerial moves in your arsenal."

Delilah laughed. "Thanks, Marty. Since it's a big event, I had to go all out for 'All In.'"

"Seriously, you ladies' knocked it out of the park," Hangman stated. "That was straight up badass."

Makenna was still wobbly, so she took a seat nearby. Kenny went and stood beside her, his actions definitely not going unnoticed by everybody.

"It was an honor working with you," Delilah said to Angelina and Velvet. "Thanks for giving me an asskicking out there."

"It was a pleasure," Velvet joked. "But, thanks for giving us a great match. You and Makenna are going to be something big."

"Yes, they are," Angelina agreed. "Maybe one day, we can do this again. It's been fun."

"I'll be waiting for the day," Delilah responded.

Angelina and Velvet hugged Delilah and then bent down to hug Makenna who was sitting down in the chair. "Hit us up sometime, it will be fun to hang out with you Sweethearts," Angelina stated.

"Yep, I love anyone who loves animals," Velvet said. "Delilah, I loved all of your kitten clothes, they're so cute."

"Thanks," Delilah giggled.

"Well, we'll see you around." The Beautiful People waved bye before heading towards the direction of the locker room.

"Seriously though, you ladies were such an awesome cohesive unit," Nick Jackson praised. "That was great storytelling you told out there in the ring."

"I agree with my brother. I can definitely see why now everyone loves you two," Matt Jackson stated. "I'm so glad we got you to be a part of the show."

"You ladies showed everyone what the women's revolution is all about," Cody Rhodes said. Delilah wanted to dry heave at hearing Cody talk. She really liked most of the Elite, but she only tolerated Cody. There was just something about him that didn't sit well with her.

"I appreciate you all so much!" Delilah exclaimed. "I am so honored to be a part of this history making moment."

"You okay, Makenna?" Kenny wondered. "That fall through the table was brutual."

Makenna responded with the 'too sweet' gesture causing everyone to laugh.

"Let me get her to the locker room," Delilah said. She helped Makenna out of the chair and put her arm around her waist, leading her best friend to the locker room.

The Elite watched them walk away and the IWGP Heavyweight champion let his eyes linger on Makenna for a little bit longer before Cody got his attention.

* * *

Delilah finished packing up her attire and beauty supplies. She was ecstatic with what a success the show had been. The fans had enjoyed all of the matches and had left on a happy note, much to the delight of all of the talented involved.

The only low point of her night had been her strange interaction with Britt Baker. She couldn't understand why Britt had been so cold toward her when she joined the ladies at the table for conversation.

Makenna was packing her wrestling boots into her bag across the room when Delilah decided to see if her friend knew what was up.

"Hey, Makenna."

Her friend glanced up from zipping her duffel bag and smiled, "Yea?"

"Did anything seem a little strange with Britt earlier when I joined the conversation at the table?"

Makenna frowned, "What do you mean?"

Delilah sighed as she zipped her bag. "It's just… did she seem a bit… cold at first?" She flopped down on the bench beside her duffel bag. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her so much. There was nothing she could do if Britt disliked her.

Her friend shrugged, "Maybe…. Yes, I guess. But, it didn't last. She seemed fine after we talked. I wouldn't worry about it D."

Delilah nodded. She knew her friend was right but, it didn't stop the interaction from nagging at her. "I just don't see what I could have done to deserve that kind of reaction. We've barely interacted with one another."

"Just let it go. Like I said she is fine now. Maybe something else was bothering her and you just got the brunt of it. You never know." Makenna grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Now let's go. We need to go celebrate our amazing match tonight."

Delilah took a deep breath and stood up. She smiled as she grabbed her bag and nodded, "You're right. Let's get out of here."

The taller brunette smiled as she led the way out the door. Delilah followed behind, making sure to flip the lightswitch behind her.

What had happened with Britt was said and done and there was nothing she do could about it. There was no point on dwelling on it… especially seeing she didn't even know if it had anything to do with her.

Makenna looked at her phone and saw an interesting notification from twitter. _KennyOmegaManX_ has now followed you. She showed Delilah the notification.

"Well, that's interesting," Delilah said. Makenna shrugged her shoulders and walked alongside her best friend out of the Sears Centre. Tonight was a night they would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hoped you all enjoyed it.**

**~Danie and Kimberly **


	2. Fate Is Sealed

**A/N: Thanks for the love so far. Hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**Just Keep Breathing  
**_Chapter 2: Fate Is Sealed_

* * *

Delilah was making breakfast for Makenna and herself. She was still dressed in her favorite pajama bottoms - white lounge pants with black and brown cats - and a black tank top. She got the waffles out of the waffle iron and placed them on a plate before adding more batter. She smiled at her best friend and roommate when she entered the kitchen.

"Morning sunshine!" Delilah laughed at the dirty look Makenna shot her.

Makenna grumbled a greeting and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Was someone up late talking all night?"

Makenna took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "I did talk to him for awhile. The time difference is a pain in the ass." Kenny and Makenna exchanged numbers after All In and have been in constant contact when they could. However, they were in completely different time zones. He was also constantly doing press for NJPW since he was their current IWGP world heavyweight champion.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault. It is nice talking to him anyway." Delilah shot her friend a knowing glance but, didn't say anything. Makenna did perk up at the delicious breakfast smell lingering in the air. "Breakfast smells delicious."

"Glad you think so. I cut up fruit to put on top of the waffles." Delilah motioned her head to where the fruit laid before she took the second set of waffles out of the iron and put them on the plate. "I also made scrambled egg and turkey sausage for you."

"Ugh, I love you."

Delilah laughed and sat the freshly made waffles on the counter. "Let me get the rest of the stuff out. I have it in the oven on low to keep it warm." Delilah grabbed a pair of pot holders and opened the oven door. She was pulling out the pan of eggs when the phone rang.

"I got it." Makenna left to grab the cordless phone out of the other room. Yes, even in 2018, Makenna and Delilah had a landline.

Delilah grabbed the sausage out of the oven and the syrup out of the fridge. She then poured two glasses of orange juice and made herself a second cup of green tea.

She had just finished her cup of tea when Makenna entered the room and sat the cordless phone on the counter.

"What's up girl? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Delilah looked at her friend with concern.

"D… " Makenna paused, then smiled, "We did it. That was Triple H. He wants us to meet with him on Monday about signing with the WWE."

Delilah squealed and ran over to hug her best friend. The duo jumped up and down with excitement. "Oh my God! I can't believe it. I know they were scouting at RISE but, I never thought that we would be lucky enough to get offered a contract." Tears filled the raven haired woman's eyes and she quickly brushed them away. "I have to call Marty and Adam Page!"

Makenna laughed at her friend's eagerness. "You should eat first, then you can call them."

Delilah squealed again as she grabbed her plate of waffles and some eggs. She pushed the plate of sausage over to her friend. She grabbed strawberries, blueberries, and blackberries to top her waffles.

Makenna prepared her plate of waffles, eggs, and sausage. She grabbed blackberries and added them to her waffles.

The duo chatted excitedly about their upcoming meeting as they ate their breakfast.

* * *

"I can't believe you two actually came along." Makenna dragged her bag behind her as she followed Delilah and Marty Scurll through the Orlando airport. Adam Page was walking beside MaKenna.

"I needed my Cabana boys." Delilah giggled, glancing back at her friend.

"You wish." Page glowered.

"We had to come support our best friend and her best friend; our best friend via association." Marty smiled at Makenna who smiled in return.

"You don't want these weirdos for friends M, run." Delilah teased.

"You are going to be rude like that when we came to Orlando to support you?" Page took up the rear as they moved to a single file line to exit the terminal.

Once they were outside, Delilah patted Page gently on the cheek and smiled. "You know I love you two pains in the ass very much."

"See? That is all we wanted to hear." Page laughed. "So where do we go to get a rental?"

"I already have one ordered for us. I can go get the keys and meet you guys out front." Makenna said. She looked in the direction of Delilah. "Delilah, can you call the hotel and make the reservations are all okay?"

"I think I can handle it."

"Let me take your bags, Makenna." Marty offered.

"Thanks." Makenna handed over her carry on bag and her rolling suitcase before crossing the busy lobby to find the office for the car rentals.

Marty draped Makenna's carry on over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of the suitcase. "We better get Delilah out of here before she has a breakdown. She is looking very pale."

"That's a good idea." Delilah nodded. The large crowd was making the raven haired woman nervous and she wasn't sure how much longer she could handle it.

"The entrance is just over there." Page pointed across the lobby.

"Once we are outside, I can call the hotel." Delilah said. She just needed a moment to regain her composure.

Page led the way through the lobby toward the front doors. Once outside, Delilah called and confirmed that everything was in place with their reservation.

"Are you excited?" Marty asked Delilah.

"Of course I am. This is what I have always dreamed about, but I am so freaking nervous too."

"Don't be."

"I got the keys. Let's get out of this madhouse." Makenna called as she approached them, holding up a pair of keys. "The rental lot is over there."

"Everything is good with the hotel too. We still have two hours to get there to check in."

"Then let's get out of here. I am ready to kick back at the hotel and relax."

The group grabbed their belongings and began the lengthy stroll toward the rental lot.

* * *

"What do you think?" Delilah spun on her heel, her black pleated mini-skirt swirled about her legs. She paired the skirt with black tights, black booties, and a yellow sweater. She accented the look with a black scarf and black studded earrings. Her black hair was swept to the side in a fishtail braid.

"Stunning, of course." Marty proclaimed. He was perched on the couch in the girls' hotel room. A less than enthusiastic Adam Page sat beside him.

"You look nice, Del." Adam added, glancing up from the phone for a moment to assess her look.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, Pal." She flopped down on the couch beside him and elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Be more enthusiastic for Makenna. Marty might have better taste, but it is nice to have multiple opinions!"

"Alright, alright." He tucked his cell phone in his pocket and leaned back, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Delilah huffed in disgust and swatted at his leg, but he ignored her.

"Come on, Makenna! We don't want to be late." Delilah hollered.

Her best friend came out of the bathroom and held her arms out to invite their opinions. She had chosen a black miniskirt and black nylons, with a white top and leather jacket. She had chosen to wear black ankle boots. A black fedora sat atop her wavy hair.

Page let out a whistle. "Looking good, blondie."

"You look beautiful, Makenna. You are both dressed to impress." Marty complimented.

"Thank you." Makenna's cheeks tinged pink. Even if the two men were just friends it was flattering to receive their compliments.

"We better get going. We need to make sure we make a good impression. That means being punctual." Delilah stood up. "You boys behave while we are gone, okay?"

"I can't promise that." The hangman replied, clambering to his feet.

"Just don't get us kicked out of the hotel, okay?"

"Promise." Marty smiled. "Good luck."

"Thank you." The girls said in unison. They both giggled as they grabbed their belongings and left the apartment for their big meeting at the WWE Performance Center.

* * *

Makenna parked their rental in the closest parking spot possible. She locked the doors once they were both out of the car and hooked her arm through Delilah's.

"I am so nervous." Delilah said as she walked arm in arm with her best friend and tag team partner.

"Me too. Just know: it's going to be okay. We have worked hard for this and with everything else we have been through; we can handle this."

Delilah smiled appreciatively at her best friend. "You're right, as always."

The Performance Center was somewhat imposing as the duo approached the large building. Delilah sucked in a deep breath as she stared up at the building.

"Let's go knock this out of the park." Makenna smiled and reached for the door.

They stepped inside and were instantly greeted by a man dressed in black dockers and a black performance center polo. "Can I help you ladies?"

"We are here for a meeting with Mr. Helmsley."

"Delilah Rayburn and Makenna Davis?" The man asked. When the girls responded with a nod; he smiled. "Please follow me, the conference room is this way." He lead the way for the girls.

They followed behind the man, who led them down a hallway to an open door. "Please have a seat. Mr. Helmsley will be right with you."

"Thank you." Makenna smiled sweetly.

They sat down on the left side of the table, which was further from the door, making it much easier to see when someone entered the room. Delilah sat closest to the wall while Makenna sat closer to the door. They were only left waiting for a few minutes before Hunter entered the room carrying a few manilla folders.

"Miss Davis, Miss Rayburn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He held out his hand and both women shook it.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours." Delilah smiled.

Hunter smiled in response to the compliment. He flipped open one of the file folders, "As I discussed with you on the phone, Miss Davis, we are interested in signing both of you to our NXT women's division. We are hoping to have you both debut at some of our upcoming tapings after a short stint here at the Performance Center."

"What would be the terms of our contract?" Makenna questioned. She was better at handling the business aspect of the tag team members' careers. While she was creative, she also had a head for business. Delilah spent more time marketing the duo to promotions and coming up with creative ideas for their feuds.

Hunter went over the terms of the contract that they wanted to offer. It wasn't a bad deal but, even Delilah knew it could be better. Luckily, Makenna, who was sweet as sugar but also extremely clever, was a master negotiator. She spent over half an hour negotiating the contracts with Hunter, who seemed impressed with her shrewd business skills.

"You are a very competent business woman, Miss Davis." Hunter took some notes on a legal pad.

"Thank you, sir."

"You have been very quiet Miss Rayburn."

"I'll be honest: Makenna has the business brains. I am more of the creative type. Of course, we would like to keep our name. We are looking forward to developing our characters here in NXT. It will be a new chapter for the Santa Monica Sweethearts."

"Trust me, when we begin planning matches or talking about feuds, Delilah will have a lot more input. She thrives in the creative process."

"Then, I will look forward to hearing what ideas you can come up with, Miss Rayburn."

"MaKenna and I function well as a unit when we are planning. We will always have ideas to offer."

"Fantastic." Hunter snapped the file folder shut. "I will be back shortly with the updated contracts for you to sign."

"Thank you sir." Makenna smiled gratefully. He nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is this really happening?" Delilah was still in shock. She held up her hand, "Look, I'm shaking." She laughed nervously.

Makenna grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "It kind of feels like a dream doesn't it? I keep expecting someone to wake me up and tell me it isn't real."

"We really have to kill it here at the performance center and during our debut."

"We will."

The pair waited for Hunter to return. Delilah pulled out her phone and read on her kindle app, while Makenna replied to a text message from Kenny. His message said: _Dying of boredom. Please save me._ Makenna laughed before replying:_ Sorry, I can't right now. I'm super busy today. _She then shifted through her twitter feed.

* * *

Hunter returned half an hour later with two folders. He sat down and slid one to each of the ladies sitting across from him. Delilah glanced at Makenna before flipping her folder open and reading over the contract. Makenna also read hers. Once they were both satisfied they picked up the pens Hunter had brought in with him and signed on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the WWE." Hunter smiled as he took both of their contracts.

"Thank you sir." Delilah stood up and shook his hand one more time. Makenna did the same, smiling brightly.

"I have the feeling it is going to be a pleasure working with you."

"We feel the same way." Makenna replied.

"We will see you next Monday morning to begin your work here at the Performance Center." He opened the door for them.

"Thank you. We look forward to it." Delilah smiled as they exited the conference room. They said their farewells and the ladies made their way down the hallway to leave the Performance Center.

"What are we going to do to celebrate?"

"Netflix marathon with the boys." Delilah said as they made their way to the main part of the Performance Center.

"You think we should celebrate everything with Netflix. Shouldn't we do something more exciting? This is a big de-"

" - Delilah." A voice called out to them.

Delilah had suddenly stopped walking. She stood frozen in the middle of the lobby, her blue eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Delilah, are you okay?" Makenna wondered, concern evident in her tone.

"We need to go, now." Delilah was shaking as she grabbed her friends hand and pulled her toward the front doors.

"Delilah?" The voice repeated.

The raven haired woman stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest.

She heard his footfalls behind her and she tugged harder on Makenna's arm in an attempt to get her to pick up her pace. Her legs felt weak as she tried to make it to the door before he could catch up with her but, they weren't quick enough.

"Delilah, It is you." Adam Cole caught up with them and stepped into their path. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

Once again Delilah froze.

"Can we talk, please?" Adam questioned, taking a step toward her.

She quickly backed away. She couldn't speak with the lump forming in her throat. She tried to take a deep breath but, found that she could barely breathe. The tears that she had been trying so hard to fight began to fall. Her hands shook violently.

"Delilah please. It will only take a minute."

"Adam, this isn't a good time. We were just leaving." Makenna intervened.

Adam ignored her and took another step toward Delilah who, panicked, took off for the door, running as fast as she could.

"Delilah! Wait!" Makenna called, but Delilah couldn't stop. She needed to get of there. She needed to get away from him. "Delilah!"

Delilah bolted through the door. The tears streamed down her face as she leaned against the wall outside the Performance Center. She began to sob as she slid down the wall and sat on the ground. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she pulled them closer to her chest. She rested her head on her knees as she gasped for air between sobs.

She felt Makenna's hand on her back, rubbing gently. She heard the door to the performance center open again and the sound of MaKenna's heels on the cement as she walked away. She knew he was there and that only made things worse. She knew she had overreacted. She knew she looked ridiculous at her new place of employment and once again her breath hitched between sobs and her chest burned as she struggled for air. She wanted to stop, but she didn't know how. She couldn't focus, her emotions continued to get better of her as she continued to sob, curled up by the wall.

* * *

Makenna had noticed Adam Cole nearby as he watched a hysterical Delilah. Makenna walked towards The Panama City Playboy. "Adam, you shouldn't be out here right now."

"Makenna, I just need to speak with Delilah."

"Adam, I know your intentions with Delilah are probably good, but it's not the right time to speak to her."

"Please," Adam begged.

Makenna sighed. "Adam, I'm sorry."

"Come on, Makenna. You have to let me talk to her," The leader of Undisputed Era pressed. "I just want to talk to her."

She heard her phone go off, so she retrieved her phone from her coat pocket. She saw that she had a text message from the IWGP Heavyweight champion. She didn't have time to reply to his message so she shoved her phone back in her coat pocket. She noticed that Adam was sneaking past her to confront Delilah. "Adam! No!" Makenna exclaimed. She shoved the man in front of her. She didn't like being aggressive, but she felt that was the only way to get inside his thick skull. "She's upset because of you. You have to understand that it's not the best time."

Adam finally came to the realization that talking to Delilah wasn't the best idea. It would only make her more upset and he didn't want to be the reason for that, even though he was clearly the reason for her current predicament. "I'm sorry, Makenna. I just saw Delilah and I wanted nothing more than to talk to her."

"It's okay, Adam, it's okay," Makenna assured. "I understand. But, with your's and Delilah's history, it's going to take some time for her walls to come down. Just please be patient. She will come around."

"Luckily, I'm a patient man." Adam spared one last glance at Delilah before walking back inside the performance center.

Makenna walked back towards Delilah. "Sorry about that Delilah. Let's go get lunch somewhere."

"Okay," Delilah sniffled. She was ready to get as far away from the performance center as possible.

* * *

Makenna and Delilah were eating lunch at some nearby diner. Makenna was eating a chicken salad sandwich and sweet potato fries while Delilah had a vegetable soup and garden salad combination. Both of them got water to drink with their meals.

"I'm sorry that you had to encounter Adam like that."

"It's alright," Delilah assured. "I knew there was a high chance of running into him, but I didn't expect him to be so adamant about trying to talk to me."

"You and him have a long history. It was easy to get overwhelmed by his mere presence."

"I didn't expect to breakdown like that though." Delilah took a sip of her water.

Makenna took a sip of her water after taking a bite of her sandwich. "It is what it is. It's all in the past now."

"How were you not embarrassed of me acting like that?" The dark haired woman wondered.

"We all have moments like that," Makenna answered. "It's a way of life."

"Thanks for keeping Adam away from me."

"You're welcome," Makenna sighed. " I didn't like that I had to be aggressive towards him, but unfortunately, that was the only way I was able to get inside his thick skull that it was not good for him to speak with you."

"Whatever you did, it worked."

"I yelled at him and shoved him before he finally came to the realization he shouldn't mess with you." Delilah's eyes widened and Makenna nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders. "He kept on pressing the issue and I wasn't going to have you be more distraught than you already were."

"You're a good friend."

"Thanks, but I've been around for you for so long that it's become a routine for me to look after you."

"You make me feel like a little kid," Delilah frowned.

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I'm not feeling one hundred percent, but I feel a little bit better now."

"That's good," Makenna smiled. "We are officially WWE Superstars now. Isn't that exciting?"

Delilah shrugged her shoulders. "I was excited about that until Adam had to grace us with his presence. He ruined everything."

Makenna heard her phone go off again and when she took it out of her coat pocket, she saw she had received another text message from The IWGP Heavyweight champion. She wanted to reply in the worst way, but she had a best friend to console. She did tell him that earlier that she would be busy all day, so maybe he would eventually get the hint. "I'm sorry Cole rained on your parade."

"Is that a certain Winnipeg Native?" the dark haired woman teased.

Makenna blushed. "Yes. He can wait though. There's other matters I need to tend to."

"Makenna, you can reply to him if you want."

The lighter haired woman waved off the issue. "No, really, it's okay. I'll talk to him later."

Delilah didn't press the issue any further. She knew how much Makenna wanted to respond to The Best Bout Machine. She said nothing further and just finished her lunch.

* * *

Adam stood outside the performance center watching the sun as it began to set. Seeing Delilah again had been quite a shock. He, like everyone else, had heard the rumors that the Santa Monica Sweethearts might sign with WWE, but he hadn't expected them to take the offer.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall of the building. He had always known deep down he had never gotten over Delilah, but seeing her again had sparked something deep inside of him. Seeing her again brought back long buried feelings; feelings he knew he wasn't going to be able to ignore if he had to see her around work.

He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck as he contemplated his situation.

He grabbed his cellphone out of the pocket of his sweatshirt and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey." He smiled slightly when she picked up the phone. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. Just got home. How are you?"

"I am doing alright. Just finished up at the performance center. I was wondering if you were free to meet for dinner this weekend, maybe Saturday night?"

"Sure! That sounds lovely."

"Great. I gotta get packed up and get out of here. It was good talking to you, Britt."

"You too." He could practically hear the smile in her voice and a pang of guilt radiated through him.

"Bye." He hung up the phone and tucked it back in his pocket.

It might be crazy, but, deep down he knew he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Makenna unlocked the door to the hotel room and stepped inside. Delilah followed behind.

"I still feel so guilty for the way I acted. It was so pathetic."

"You need to move on. It happened and you can't change it. You were caught off guard and your emotions got the better of you. It is what it is."

Delilah took a deep breath as a fresh wave of tears pricked her eyes. "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable then I'll call the boys to come over." She grabbed her suitcase and headed for the bathroom without waiting for a reply from Makenna.

Makenna sighed and grabbed the phone and phonebook off of the stand before sitting down on the couch in the living room part of their suite. She looked up the number for the nearest pizza place. She ordered two large pizzas and two liters of soda.

She knew Delilah didn't like hearing that there was nothing she could do about her breakdown at the performance center. She always had a hard time accepting that she couldn't change the past.

Delilah emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of grey and white polka-dotted lounge pants and a gray t-shirt that said Kit-Tea with a black cat in a tea cup on the front.

"I ordered some pizza. I'm going to change too while you call the boys."

Delilah nodded and grabbed her cell phone from her bag. She plopped cross-legged on the couch while Makenna went to change.

She dialed Page's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Del, what's up?"

"You and Scurll need to get your butts over here. It's netflix and pizza night."

"I thought netflix and pizza night is every other Wednesday."

"Well we are doing things differently this week." Delilah retorted.

"Fine. We will be over in 10 minutes."

"See you then Pagey boy."

He huffed at the nickname and hung up the phone.

Delilah smiled triumphantly. Soon, she and Makenna could relax after a long day and enjoy a good show on netflix and the company of their friends.

Makenna came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized Claire Redfield resident evil long sleeved shirt and black adidas joggers. She realized she didn't match, but that didn't matter to her. She did chuckle to herself because she knew how Delilah was about matching. She got her phone out and finally responded to Kenny._ I'm settled in for the night. Sorry about the late response, it's been a busy day. Actually, busier than I intended._

* * *

"So, how was the meeting ladies?" Page plopped down, deliberately smooshing himself in between Makenna and Delilah, who rolled her eyes and scooted over to make room for him.

"Just sit on my lap, why don't ya?" Marty jested wrapping an arm over the back of the couch to give Delilah more room.

"Take it up with Page. He is the one who had to flop down between us instead of sitting in the chair like a polite person."

"I just wanted to sit by my two favorite ladies." Adam smirked.

"I am sure your wife would love to hear that." Makenna laughed, tucking one of her legs underneath her.

Page ignored her, "You didn't answer my question. How was the meeting?"

"It went well. We were able to negotiate our contracts and sign them." Delilah smiled excitedly.

"Well, they would be crazy not to want you two talented ladies." Marty smiled.

"Thanks Marty." Makenna smiled brightly.

"Yea, thanks." Delilah nodded.

"Of course. Although we will miss you. We won't be able to see you as much with that busy WWE schedule."

"Yeah! Who are we going to hang out with?" Page pouted.

"You mean who are you going to torture?" Delilah scrunched up her nose at her friend's dramatic attitude. She was finally starting to feel a bit better, being back at the hotel room, surrounded by her friends.

"Aweee, it's okay we will always find time for you boys, promise." Makenna ruffled Adam's hair.

He shook her hand off, looking indignant.

"There is no way I would abandon my boys. Not after everything you guys have done for me." Delilah assured.

Makenna's facetime ringer went off and she saw she was getting a facetime call request from the IWGP Heavyweight champion. She answered and his face appeared on her phone screen. "Hello, friend."

"You're too good to talk to me now, Makenna?" Kenny teased.

Makenna rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "No. It was a really busy day."

Marty sat over Makenna, so he could greet his good friend. "Omega Man!"

Kenny laughed at Makenna trying to swat The Villian off of her. "Marty, always a pleasure to see you."

"Kenny!" Adam Page spoke. "What's going on?"

"I'm dying of boredom, thanks to Makenna. She's been too good to talk to me, today."

Makenna rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

"Kenny, I thought I was your best friend? How could you choose to face time Makenna over me?" The Villian feigned hurt.

"Yeah, Kenny, I'm pretty appalled too," The Hangman said.

"Looks like I'm more special," Makenna joked. She shoved Marty and Page out of the way before sitting up from the couch and walked outside on the balcony.

Delilah was just sitting there, watching as three of her good friends provided the entertainment she needed in her life.

* * *

Makenna stepped outside on the balcony and shut the balcony door. She took a seat in one of the seats. It was a chilly November night in Orlando, but Makenna found comfort and warmth with her current outfit.

"First of all: sweet shirt. You know that I'm sucker for Resident Evil," the IWGP heavyweight champion smiled. "Secondly: Marty and Page informed me that they were traveling to Orlando, but I didn't know that it was to hang with you and Delilah."

"If you weren't so busy being the IWGP Heavyweight champion, you would've had the chance to come down too." Makenna replied. "But, as far as the shirt goes, you know Claire Redfield is not only my favorite Redfield, but she's my favorite in general." She yawned loudly, earning herself a chuckle from Kenny. She's had a really productive day with everything that's happened.

"Sounds like you've had a long day," The Best Bout Machine pointed out. "That explains why you left my text messages high and dry."

Makenna chuckled. "You're right on the money with that. Sorry that I didn't answer your text messages."

"It's not a big deal. I found a way to survive."

"That's good," Makenna laughed. "I would feel really guilty if you didn't survive because I didn't reply to you. I couldn't bare to live that guilt."

"Aren't you just a good person?" The Winnipeg native teased.

"I presume that I am considering I've been told that before."

"You're one of the kindest people I've ever known," Kenny assured. He cleared his throat. "So, I read something about you. I want to confirm it with the actual source; which would be you."

Makenna's eyebrows furrowed. "What exactly did you read about me?"

"I read that you had signed with WWE. Is there any truth to that?"

"It's one hundred percent true. Part of the reason why I was busy today was because I signed my WWE contract. That's the main reason why Marty and Page are down here. They were a support system, moreso for Delilah."

Kenny nodded. "Congratulations." It sucked he was in Japan doing press for NJPW because it seemed like the better deal would be to be in Orlando hanging out with Marty, Page, Makenna, and Delilah, even though he didn't know Delilah as well as the other three. "How did everything go with the meeting?"

"Thank you," The Santa Monica native smiled. "It was a lot of back and forth, but I finally made good negotiations with them."

"You're welcome," The Winnipeg native responded. "You're a smart woman. It was good that you negotiated until you felt comfortable enough to sign the dotted line."

"You're flattering me by calling me smart."

"Just being honest with you."

For some reason Makenna felt her cheeks burn. "I appreciate that a lot."

"Is Delilah joining you?"

"I'm only going to answer this question because I know you're good at keeping secrets; yes, she is joining the company with me." Speaking of Delilah, the dark haired woman had a rough day. Makenna sighed at the thought.

"What's wrong?" The Cleaner wondered.

"You already know about Delilah's history with Adam Cole, but she saw him today and had a breakdown."

"Sounds rough. Is she doing okay now?"

"She's a little bit better at the moment because she has Marty and Page to entertain her," Makenna chuckled. "I had a dispute with Adam earlier. Also, I had to try my best to console Delilah, so I took her out to lunch. Reasons why I was so busy throughout the day. As a matter of fact, whenever you texted both times, I was disputing with Adam and I was consoling Delilah."

"The whole Adam situation sounds intense; however, Delilah is lucky to have a good friend like you," The older man complimented. Kenny remembered being told a secret earlier from his Elite friends in regards to Makenna and Delilah and he wanted to tell Makenna about it. "You told me a secret so now it's my turn to tell you one. This doesn't matter now because you've already sealed your fate, but I heard through the grapevine that you and Delilah were two of the top women's picks for the promotion Cody and The Bucks are starting."

Makenna was flattered that she and Delilah were being considered top women's prospects for this other company, but she was fixing to be living her lifelong dream and nothing could compete with that. "I'm very flattered. I'm not going to mention it to Delilah because it's irrelevant."

The Winnipeg native had something else he wanted to confess to Makenna. She would be the first person he would tell this confession to. "My contract with New Japan expires at the end of January and I don't plan on resigning."

The younger woman was flabbergasted. When most wrestling fans thought about New Japan, Kenny Omega was one name that was associated with the company. She couldn't imagine New Japan without The Best Bout Machine. But, she understood that he probably wanted a change of scenery. "You're going to be the hottest free agent in the world."

"I'm excited yet nervous about what kind of offers I'll be getting if I don't resign with New Japan."

"You're nervous?" Makenna scoffed. "That's quite surprising to hear. There's honestly no reason for you to worry. Any potential offers you get are going to be amazing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Kenny chuckled.

"My pleasure," Makenna giggled. She noticed he hadn't said anything about her newly dyed blonde hair. She wasn't sure why, but a part of her wanted to know his opinion. "So, as you can see I have a new hair color. What do you think?"

"It looks nice on you. You looked good with your darker hair, but the blonde color suits you amazingly."

Makenna blushed. "Thank you."

"Of course."

Makenna yawned. She was starting to feel the full effects of their long day. "I am getting so sleepy."

"Get some rest."

Makenna laughed. "You don't have to tell me that twice."

"I'll catch up with you later," The IWGP Heavyweight champion said. "Rest well."

"Catch you later." She ended their facetime chat and went back inside to her motel room so she could get some rest after an eventful but great day. It was still a dream to her that her and Delilah were WWE Superstars.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**

**xoxo, Danie and Kimberly**


	3. NXT, Bay-Bay

**A/N: Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and reviews so far.**

**Also if you're wondering about face claims: Ashley Greene is the face model for Makenna and Grace Phipps is the face model for Delilah.**

* * *

**Just Keep Breathing**  
_Chapter 3: NXT, Bay-Bay_

* * *

Makenna parked the rental car in the driveway. She switched off the engine and stepped out into the warm afternoon sun. A gentle breeze from the water rustled her soft blonde curls.

"This place looks cute." Delilah shut the passenger door as she appraised the small blue beach house.

"I really like the style and the curb appeal." Makenna led the way up the sidewalk. The real estate agent was waiting for them on the porch.

"Good morning, you must be Makenna and Delilah, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Makenna shook the woman's hand. Delilah followed Makenna's lead and shook the woman's hand. "This looks like a beautiful property."

"Oh it is and just wait until you see the view." The agent replied as she unlocked the door. She pushed it open and motioned for the girls to go inside. Makenna led the way in. They walked into a small entryway beside the kitchen. The kitchen was open to the living room. From the kitchen you could see right through the large french doors that led to the patio. A beautiful view of the beach and the ocean was easily visible through the french doors and windows along the wall.

"Wow, this is absolutely gorgeous." Delilah ran her hand over the counter tops. "We wouldn't have to change anything except maybe paint some walls."

"I agree, can we see the bedrooms."

"Feel free to walk around. I will wait for you here." The girls walked around the house, viewing the bedrooms and bathrooms, as well as closets and other storage spaces. After viewing the entire house they walked out onto the patio. The patio led onto the beach. The view was beautiful and Delilah knew how much Makenna wanted to be right on the beach.

"This place is pretty much perfect." Delilah looked at her best friend.

"I agree. Do you think this is the one?"

Delilah nodded, "I doubt we will find anything as beautiful as this, with these views and the access to the beach. I think it is a good choice."

Makenna clapped her hands excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Then let's go tell her we are interested in making an offer."

* * *

Adam sat in the back of the restaurant, waiting for Britt to arrive. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say, replaying it over and over in his head. He had left his home feeling guilty but confident that he would be able to go through with what he knew he had to do.

Then he had been left waiting and insecurity was creeping back up. Britt was a nice woman; he hated the idea of hurting her.

He forced a smile and stood up and pulled out her chair when she approached the table. She was dressed in a simple black dress and her hair was down and straight. Even if it wasn't an elaborate outfit, she still looked beautiful.

"You look gorgeous, Britt." He said as she took her seat.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." She kidded as he returned to his seat.

He smirked, "Thanks. So how is everything?"

"Great - I have a few bookings coming up."

"That is great. Have you thought at all about setting up your own practice?"

"I plan to eventually - Just not right away. How about yourself? How is everything in NXT?"

"It's great. We have some house shows coming up later this month and then there will be more in December."

The waiter approached the table and took their orders. After he left, promising to return quickly with their drinks, Britt smiled and folded her hands in her lap.

"I was kind of surprised you sprung this date on me. I thought you were going to be busy at the Performance Center this weekend."

Adam rubbed his hands anxiously against his pants. "I wanted to see you."

"Well I can't complain about that."

_You are going to when you find you out why I wanted to see you._

Adam frowned at the thought. Was he really making the right decision? What if Delilah wouldn't forgive him? What if she wouldn't even speak to him?

The waiter returned with their drinks and Adam thanked him before he walked toward another couple who had just been seated.

"Maybe I can come to one of the house shows and watch your match." Britt suggested. She took a sip of her iced tea.

Adam sighed. He couldn't keep her hanging like this. It wasn't fair… It wasn't right. "Britt, listen…. We need to talk about something…"

She frowned, "Is everything okay?"

"Honestly Britt, not really."

"What happened? Is there anything I can do?" The brunette leaned closer, her eyes wide with concern.

"No… no. It's me. I am sorry. " He looked down. He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck as he stared down at the floor. "I think you are an amazing, wonderful, talented, beautiful woman, but - I think it is for the best that we end things."

He slowly glanced at the brunette, who looked sad. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She turned her gaze toward her hands, "I thought things were going well this time."

"It was. It's just….

Recognition dawned on the face of the Brunette. She pursed her lips in annoyance, "Delilah."

Adam sighed, "How did you know?"

"I saw that she and her tag team partner recently signed with WWE... It really is because of her, isn't it?"

Adam nodded, "I saw her at the Performance Center the other day. . . and as soon as I saw her all of the old feelings came flooding back."

"What did she say to you?"

He furrowed his brow, "Well… I didn't get much of a chance to talk to her."

"Is she seeing anyone?"

That thought hadn't occurred to him… although, he had the feeling that if she was seeing someone, he would have heard about it. "Not that I know of."

"Do you think she is interested in being with you again?" Britt inquired. She took a sip of her drink.

"That is why I want to talk to her. I have a lot of things I need to talk to her about, including what happened between us before."

"It sounds like you are leaving a lot to chance… what if she isn't interested?"

"I can't think about that right now." Adam sighed. "We shouldn't be having this conversation. I can't believe I am sitting here talking about this with you."

"Some part of me knew, deep down, I was never going to be enough compared to Delilah Rayburn." Britt tried not to sound bitter. She wasn't that kind of person. It was just hard having such strong feelings for someone who couldn't get over their past.

"Britt - It's not that . . . you are amazing . .. It's just -"

"No, Adam. You don't have to explain. I get it. We can't change our feelings."

Adam rubbed nervously at the back of his neck, "Yeah, you're right about that. It wasn't easy - doing this. I do care about you Britt and I hope we can be friends - even if it takes a while. I just knew what I had to do the second I saw her."

"It sounds like you are walking into this situation with no idea how it is going to turn out. You don't even know if she still has feelings for you."

Adam frowned. He didn't want to think about that possibility. Delilah had reacted strongly toward his presence at the Performance Center. It was hard to imagine she didn't feel something for him - he just hoped she would talk to him.

"I need to find out. Either I need to work things out or I need the closure that we never got." Adam just hoped it wasn't the latter.

Britt sighed and gave a sad smile. "I think maybe I should go. Thank you for everything, Adam." She stood up. "I wish things could have been different but, I understand. Delilah must be a really special girl."

"She is." Adam stood up too. He gave the brunette a quick hug. "I really am sorry."

She nodded, "See you around." She gave him a half-hearted smile before walking away.

* * *

_**November 22, 2018 **_

Makenna had just brought the last box out of the closet. She sat it down on the couch. She had expected Delilah to be back already. The brunette had left to go to one of the Thanksgiving days sales. Makenna had been surprised when her friend had said she wanted to go, seeing she didn't like being in crowds.

Makenna opened up the box to one of the two Christmas trees that the girls owned. She began to pull out the pieces when the front door swung open. Delilah appeared, two large cloth shopping bags slung over her elbow, dragging a large box.

"What did you buy?"

"They had these beautiful trees on sale. I couldn't resist. Wait until you see it."

"We already have two trees!" Makenna laughed as she rushed forward to help her friend with the box.

"Oh, what's one more? It is always good to be festive."

"We are probably the only people in the world that have more Christmas trees than The North Pole." Makenna joked, but Delilah rolled her eyes.

"I figured maybe we could put this one on the deck. Wouldn't it look beautiful when we sit out at night?"

"Are we going to have enough ornaments?"

"I bought some beautiful plastic ones for the one on the deck - just to be safe."

"Good idea." Makenna peeked in one of the bags. She pulled out packages of beautiful sparkling blue, teal, white and gold ornaments.

"I thought they would match the house."

"I think they will." Makenna looked at the pile of boxes and totes in the living room. "We have a lot of work to do - we better get going." She said as she pulled the lid of one of the totes filled with decorations.

* * *

**_December 25, 2018_**

Delilah mixed the eggs, milk and vanilla with a whisk. She had woken up early so she had decided to make breakfast before Makenna woke up. She knew how much her friend valued her sleep, so she didn't want to wake her friend up, even if it was Christmas morning.

She quickly made a pot of coffee and filled the tea kettle with water. She was still dressed in the outfit she had slept in, a pair of white lounge pants and her white harry potter sweatshirt that read mischief managed. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun and she had slipped her white and black cat slippers on her feet as soon as she woke up.

She grabbed freshly sliced french bread and dipped it in the egg mixture. She put in in a pan and dusted it with cinnamon. While the first batch of french toast was cooking she cut up some fresh fruit and whipped up some homemade whipped cream.

She repeated the pattern with the bread until she had used up the egg mixture. She grabbed two mugs out of the cabinet and made a cup of coffee for Makenna and a cup of tea for herself. She had just pulled the last batch out of the pan when Makenna entered the kitchen wearing a Kenny Omega t-shirt and a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants.

"Merry Christmas!" Delilah greeted her best friend enthusiastically. She handed Makenna the cup of coffee she had made her. "Awe, aren't you cute repping one of Kenny's shirts?"

The blonde rolled her eyes but smiled gratefully and took a sip of the warm liquid. She slid onto one of the stools at the breakfast nook, "Merry Christmas. Wow, the food smells amazing."

"I made french toast and fruit." Delilah handed her friend a plat of french toast and a bowl of fresh fruit. She grabbed the syrup and set it down on the counter. "Hopefully it is okay."

"Your cooking is always okay." Makenna rolled her eyes as she put some syrup on her french toast.

"Glad you think so." Delilah grabbed her own french toast and fruit and sat down beside her friend to eat.

The duo ate in comfortable silence. After they had finished eating Makenna put the dishes in the sink while Delilah made Makenna another cup of coffee and herself a second cup of tea.

"I think we have waited long enough." Makenna said once she sat the last dish in the sink. "It is time to open our presents."

Delilah laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "You are right, we have waited long enough. Let's go." They walked over to the tree and sat down. Delilah sat their drinks on the coffee table. She grabbed the first present and handed it to Makenna before getting one for herself.

The girls opened their presents while laughing and chatting. Delilah had gotten up to get a garbage bag while Makenna got out the last present under the tree.

"Hey Del, there's another one here for you." Makenna sat it on the table beside her friend's empty tea cup.

Delilah returned with a garbage bag in her hand for all of the wrapping paper. She frowned and picked up the box. The name tag wasn't in her best friend's hand writing and there was no name listed beside 'from' on the tag. It was a small, light box. She ripped the paper off and tossed it into the garbage bag. It was a black velvet case, she opened it up and removed a folded piece of paper, to expose a beautiful gold necklace with an opal cat pendant.

She sat the box on her lap and unfolded the note. She read it over and crumpled it up, tears welling in her eyes. She snapped the lid to the box shut and grabbed her cup of tea. She took another sip, trying to fight the lump forming in her throat.

"Del, what's wrong? What was it?"

Delilah cleared her throat and handed her friend the box. The blonde flipped it open and looked at it.

"It's beautiful. It suits you perfectly too…"

"It's from Adam." Delilah took another sip of her tea. She didn't want to let him ruin her day. She loved Christmas and she had been having a great morning with her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Delilah. I am sure he meant well. I don't blame you for not wanting it though."

"I just want to forget about it and enjoy the rest of the day."

Makenna nodded, "I understand." She got up with the box and crossed the room. She put it in a drawer and closed it. "We can watch some Christmas movies and maybe later we can go skating at the rink?" Makenna suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Delilah smiled slightly.

"Then you are making hot chocolate."

"It would be my pleasure."

Makenna sighed when her phone rang. She grabbed it off of the coffee and instantly smiled.

Delilah looked at her knowingly and stood up. "I am going to go get dressed." She left the room, giving Makenna privacy to talk on the phone.

Makenna answered the phone, "Hey there. . . Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Are you having a good day so far?"

"Yeah, it has been nice. Delilah made a great breakfast and we opened our presents. How has your day been?"

"Mostly uneventful, but peaceful. Speaking of presents, I was calling to tell you your present would be there in a few days."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Makenna was surprised.

"I wanted to. So what other plans do you have for the day."

"Well D just went to get ready since we just had breakfast and opened our presents. We are going to watch some Christmas movies, then we are going to go ice skating at the rink, and after that Delilah is going to make hot chocolate."

"That sounds like a really fun Christmas Day." Kenny couldn't help but think it would be more fun to be hanging out with Makenna than spending his Holiday by himself. "I take it Delilah likes to cook."

"Very much. . . and she is very good. You will have to have dinner here sometime when you are in the states."

"That sounds like fun."

"What did you do today?"

"I went and did some volunteer work, saw a few friends, had a quiet dinner and now I am playing some video games."

"Sounds like you had a nice holiday too." Makenna couldn't help but think that a night in playing games was probably an idea night for Kenny.

"It should be enjoyable. I better let you go. It is getting late here and I don't want to keep you from your day. Merry Christmas Makenna."

"Merry Christmas Kenny." She hung up the phone, a beautiful smile appearing on her face as she headed upstairs to get ready too.

* * *

**_January 3, 2019_**

Delilah grabbed her rolling suitcase out of the back of Makenna's car. They had just arrived at Full Sail for their first set of tapings. To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

She waited by the car while Makenna grabbed her own suitcase, closed the trunk, and locked the car. Once her friend had her bag, Delilah laced her arm through Makenna's free one and smiled, "Are we ready for this?"

"You know we are."

"It doesn't make me any less nervous."

"I know. I am nervous too but, we just have to go out there and put on a great show and do what we do best."

Delilah smiled appreciatively at her friend as they walked toward the front doors. Delilah held the door open for her friend then followed her inside. They walked into the backstage area. They made it down one hallway before running into their first NXT superstar.

Johnny Gargano was already dressed in his ring attire. He smiled at the two girls, "Hey! Welcome to NXT."

"Thanks." It was obvious Triple H had informed the talent about their debut. Makenna smiled appreciatively. Delilah smiled too, but remained silent.

"You two are going to kill it here in WWE. You will be fantastic additions to the women's locker room."

Delilah felt her cheeks grow hot at the complement. "Why thank you."

He nodded, "Here let me show you to the locker rooms then I can introduce you to everybody."

"That's very nice of you."

He shrugged it off and led the way down the hallway. After a few quick turns they were at the women's locker room. "Here we are. How about you drop off your stuff and then I can introduce you to some of the other talent?"

"That would be really nice, thank you." Makenna opened the door and took her suitcase inside, Delilah followed behind her friend, giving her a skeptical look.

"Come on Del, we are going to work around these people all the time, it is important to meet them and interact. Let's go."

Delilah left her bag with Makenna's and reluctantly followed her friend out of the locker room. Johnny was leaning against the wall waiting for them. He smiled when they come out of the locker room, shutting the door behind them.

"We appreciate the tour." Delilah said quietly.

"My pleasure." Johnny began to walk down the hallway. "Regal's office is down that hall. Catering is this way." He led the way toward catering. "If you keep going you will end up at gorilla."

"Luckily it isn't too complicated or I would get lost." Delilah murmured.

Johnny chuckled and led the way into catering. "You get used to it." He motioned toward the furthest table, "That's Shayna, Marina and Jessamin. Over there is Io, Kiari and my wife Candice. And over there is all of the Undisputed Era."

Delilah fought the urge to run when she noticed Adam's eyes on her. She had to be professional no matter how hard it was.

"I'll take you over to meet Candice. I think you will get along wonderfully." He led the way over to one of the tables surrounded by women.

"Candice , this is Makenna and Delilah, the newest members of the women's locker room."

"Nice to meet you, please join us." Candice motioned for them to sit down and both Delilah and Makenna occupied the seats.

""Thank you." Delilah said.

"So the Santa Monica Sweethearts are finally in WWE? "

Makenna nodded, "And looking forward to showcasing when we can do."

"Maybe sometime we will get the Sky Pirates vs the Sweethearts.

"That sounds like it would be a lot of fun." Makenna said.

"So who was your inspiration to wrestle?"

"NO way I can pick only one." Makenna answered with a laugh.

Johnny pulled up a chair as well and sat by his wife. The group fell into a comfortable conversation.

* * *

Delilah was sitting at one of the vanities set up for the superstars. She had her makeup bag setting on the table. She and Makenna had decided on their black and pink attire, so she was applying some black eyeshadow for a smokey eye. She finished applying her eye shadow and began to dig through her bag for her mascara. When she picked her head up to apply her mascara she found the reflection of someone standing behind her. She screamed and dropped her mascara.

"Hey, Delilah." He said. "I didn't mean to scare you - I just wanted to talk."

Delilah fought the urge to snap at the man standing behind her. She hadn't been in the mood to talk to him but, now she was even more irritable after he scared her in the mirror. "Adam, you fucking asshole, what are you doing?"

The man behind her had the grace to look abashed, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk." He repeated.

"Don't you think if I wanted to talk I would have talked to you at catering?"

"Come on Del. Please."

Delilah growled under her breath as she applied her mascara.

"Did you get your necklace?"

"I did - "

"Did you like it?"

"It was. . . .beautiful. Thank you for thinking of me." Delilah grabbed her lipsticks out of their bag. She blended pink and black lipstick on her lips and added a layer of glitter.

"Do you have a minute - maybe we could step outside and talk."

Delilah frowned and spun around on the chair. "I am sorry . . . there isn't anything for us to talk about, Adam."

He frowned, "Please, Delilah. I have been trying really hard to be patient but, there are so many things I need to discuss with you. All I want is a chance to explain."

Delilah sighed and stood up. She stared into his bright blue eyes, the bright blue eyes that - at one time - she had thought she would stare into for the rest of her life. It felt like she had swallowed a ton of lead. "Fine, but not right now. Soon. I will let you know."

Adam smiled appreciatively. "Thank you Delilah." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she shrugged away. He frowned in disappointment.

"I'll text you." She said, with an air of finality in her voice. She watched as he walked away down the hall. She sighed and went back to completing her hair and makeup.

* * *

Makenna and Delilah made their way down the NXT for the first time with "Venom" by Icon For Hire blaring throughout the Full Sail Speakers.. "The following women's division tag match is scheduled for one fall…" Kayla Braxton announced. "Introducing first - from Santa Monica, California… Makenna and Delilah, they are the Santa Monica Sweethearts!"

The NXT crowd cheered for the tag team and the duo high fived the fans' hands as they made their way down the ramp. Makenna was wearing a black bejewelled busiter with metallic pink shorts and Delilah was wearing a pink bejewelled bralette with black leather tie up shorts.

They entered the ring and waited on the arrival of their opponents - Vanessa Borne and Aliyah.

The sassy duo made their entrances with the NXT universe jeering the two ladies. As confident and poised as ever, the two entered the ring and stared at Makenna and Delilah as if they were inferior to them.

The bell rang and Makenna and Aliyah started the match. Makenna immediately took town Aliyah with a headscissors takedown. She then grabbed Aliyah and pushed her to the turnbuckle and reigned down with elbow forearms to the face.

Makenna boasted to the crowd and they cheered her on. As she came dodging towards Aliyah, she was met with a thumb to the eye. Aliyah had some downtime to tag in her partner, so she tagged in Vanessa.

Makenna, who was still dealing with getting thumbed in the eye was kicked in the back with stomps - courtesy of Vanessa. The curly ravened haired woman grabbed a handful of Makenna's hair and yanked her back down to the mat. She then put her feet on Makenna's hair and raised Makenna as Makenna yelped in pain. Vanessa let go at the count of four. The sassy woman tagged back in Aliyah and Aliyah excitedly got into the match.

She attempted to lift Makenna off the ground, but she kicked in the face by Makenna. Makenna then nailed Aliyah again in the face with a sickening roundhouse kick.

Delilah was beating the turnbuckle to get the crowd behind Makenna and was successful. Makenna rolled to the corner and tagged in her partner.

Aliyah was ready for the offense on Delilah, but she was wrong because Delilah ducked a clothesline that was attempted by Aliyah and hit Aliyah with a clothesline of her own. She nailed two more clotheslines.

She hit a swinging neckbreaker on Aliyah, but the count was saved by Vanessa. Makenna ran into the ring and tackled Vanessa to the outside.

Delilah drug Aliyah to the middle of the ring and springboarded off the second rope with her famous Santa Monica Spiral. The referee counted to three and the crowd cheered as the Santa Monica Sweethearts got their first victory in NXT.

Makenna got in the ring and hugged Delilah. The referee then raised their hands in victory as "Venom" once again played throughout Full Sail.

"Here are your winners - Makenna and Delilah… The Santa Monica Sweethearts!"

* * *

Makenna was in the locker room by herself when she had a message from Kenny._ Let me know whenever I can talk to you._

Delilah had went off to the costume area to talk new outfits with one of the designers and she wasn't sure what the rest of the women were up to.

She had just got out of the shower and was now makeup free. Her freckles were glistening. She was wearing a black and white striped sleeveless turtleneck with a black leather jacket over it, dark blue denim shorts over a pair of black sheer tights. Her wavy blonde hair was covered with a black beanie, but some wavy strands still stood out.

Instead of messaging Kenny back, she just decided to facetime him. He answered after two rings. "Hello, there. So, how was the show?"

"Amazing," Makenna smiled. It was surreal that her and Delilah had their first match in NXT.

"I bet you kicked ass out there, Davis."

"That's what I do best, Omega." She laughed.

"Everybody is being nice to you right? Because I will send some strongly worded tweets if anyone messed with you."

Makenna chuckled. "You know Johnny and Candice and Io and Kairi. Those are the people Delilah and I have aligned with."

"Has Delilah seen Cole yet?"

"Yep, but that was inevitable. I think she's done an amazing job."

"Good. So, I have a question for you."

"Alright. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"How would like to come to Vegas in February? There's a Backstreet Boys concert and I was going to see if you wanted to come see them alongside myself, Nick and Matt and their wives?"

"It depends on when it is because we have some house shows that we're doing in February."

"How about you just message me your schedule? We'll figure out something."

"Sounds good."

"Have you beaten your Resident Evil game yet?" Kenny wondered. The Christmas present Kenny got Makenna for Christmas was the Resident Evil 2 remake video game.

"I have completed Claire A and Leon B. I am halfway done with Leon A and Claire B."

"You wasted no time," The Best Bout Machine teased.

"At least I'm putting it to use. So, thank you."

"I'm glad you like your present. I appreciate the gift you got for me.."

"I know it's not as awesome as what you got me-"

"-it was fucking awesome that you took a Street Fighter shirt and turned it into a throw pillow."

"Hey, Makenna…" Candice LeRae interrupted. She saw Makenna facetiming someone and was shocked to see Kenny Omega. "Kenny! Hey!" Candice waved.

Kenny laughed. "Hey, Candice."

"Sorry for your interrupting your conversation."

"It's okay," The Winnipeg Native assured. "I need to go anyways. I'll talk to you later, Makenna."

"Later." Makenna ended their facetime chat.

Candice's pretty face had a look of amusement and intrigue. "So, you and Kenny Omega?"

"We're just friends."

"But, you like him," Candice observed.

Makenna didn't say anything, she just blushed. Candice's observation was right.

"It's okay, I won't say anything." Candice acted like she zipped her lips. "However, I do think you and him would be good together."

Makenna smiled to herself. She sure thought so too.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter; thanks for reading.**

**XO, Danie and Kimberly**


	4. I Want It That Way

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the favs, follows, and reviews. They're greatly appreciated! :).**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Adam Cole, Kenny Omega, or any other wrestler that is mentioned throughout the story.**

* * *

**Just Keep Breathing  
**_Chapter 4: I Want It That Way_

* * *

Makenna dragged her rolling suitcase into the living room where Delilah sat on the couch, book in hand.

"Are you all packed up and ready to go?" Delilah glanced at Makenna over top of her mystery novel. She was almost done with the latest installment in one of her favorite series.

"I am but, I can call an uber. You don't have to take me to the airport. I know how much you hate driving in the busy traffic." MaKenna sat down in one of the two armchairs in the living room.

"I'll be okay." Delilah marked her place with a cat bookmark and sat her book on the coffee table. "Are you excited?"

MaKenna smiled, her cheeks tinged pink, "Yes, you know I love BSB."

"And getting to spend time with Kenny is an added bonus," Delilah gave her friend a knowing look.

"Something like that." She conceded. "It will be nice seeing him in person."

"What time is your flight?"

Makenna glanced at the clock and frowned, "Ten."

"I guess we better get you there soon, then." Delilah frowned. "I'm going to miss you." She hadn't told Makenna that she had agreed to meet with Adam while she was gone. "But, I hope you have a really great time."

"Thanks Del," Makenna frowned. When someone knocked at the front door, a confused expression appeared on her face. "I got it." She went to the door and opened it. She shook her head in amusement when she saw who was standing on their front porch.

"Morning." Marty smiled enthusiastically and walked past her, dropping his duffel bag on the floor by the door. "So you are going to see my other best friend - that you stole." Marty feigned hurt. "I figured you would be gone and I would have to see your best friend stealing face."

"Ouch." Makenna put a hand over her heart. "I'm shattered."

"Good, you deserve it." He teased.

"Marty!" Delilah ran in from the living room, enveloping her friend in a crushing hug, causing him to grunt. "I am glad you are here. I thought you weren't coming until later."

"I was able to get here early and thought I would surprise you."

"Awesome. Now you can drive." Delilah shaved the keys into Marty's hand. "We have to take Makenna to the airport."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded. He grabbed Makenna's bags and opened the door. "After you ladies."

"Such a gentleman." Makenna smiled and patted his cheek as she followed Delilah out the door.

* * *

After taking Makenna to the airport, Marty and Delilah went out to lunch and a Matinee. They had just arrived at the house and Delilah was filling the kettle while Marty sat on one of the barstools at the island. He watched as she grabbed two cups out of the cupboard and sat them on the counter. She had texted him, asking him to come and visit, seeing Makenna was going to be away. He readily agreed, wanting to support his friend. She had told him in confidence that she would be meeting up with Adam Cole later in the day and wanted some support, seeing she hadn't told Makenna about the meeting.

"So, you and Cole -"

"It's not like that." She cut him off. She collected two tea bags out of a box in the cupboard and dropped one into each cup. ""We are just going to talk. He says he has some things he needs to discuss with me."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Marty was well aware how Adam's sudden departure had affected his friend. It had taken her a long time to accept what had happened and he wasn't sure Delilah was even fully over the betrayal.

"To be honest, I am not even sure I want to hear what he has to say but, he won't let it go." Delilah sighed as she finished preparing the tea cups. She leaned against the counter, waiting for the water to come to temperature in the kettle. "Nothing he has to say will change the fact that he abandoned me at a time that I really needed him."

Marty frowned. He wished he knew how he could comfort his friend. He knew that Cole still had feelings for Delilah. He had worked with him in Ring of Honor and they had been in touch through their connections in the Bullet Club. Adam knew how close Delilah was to Marty and Hangman and often asked how his ex was doing. Marty had never seen a problem with letting Adam know how she was doing because they were a safe distance apart. Now, they were both working in NXT and she had to see him regularly. He worried that the interaction might cause some regression for Delilah. "You don't have to do it if you aren't comfortable. Don't put yourself in a position that will cause you undue stress."

Delilah stood up straight when the kettle whistled. She grabbed a pot holder and filled both cups with water. She sat one cup down in front of him, then grabbed the second one for herself. She walked around the counter and sat down beside him, clutching the warm drink between her hands. "He isn't going to let it rest until I talk to him. I would rather get it done then continue to prolong the inevitable."

"I can tell him to leave you alone. He shouldn't bother you if you aren't comfortable."

Deliah smiled at the offer, "That's sweet Marty but, it's okay. He isn't doing anything wrong. He just wants me to hear him out. I will be okay."

Marty nodded. He just hoped she was right.

* * *

Wearing a black adidas shirt with the white adidas patchwork, black adidas leggings with white adidas patchwork, and black and white adidas sneakers - Makenna made her way through the Las Vegas airport with her black and white zebra print rolling suitcase and black shoulder bag.

She spotted the person picking her up and she smiled the closer she got. He met up with her.

"Hey," Kenny greeted, enveloping Makenna into a hug. "How was the flight?" He took her shoulder bag from her and they started walking.

"It was nice."

"Thanks again for coming to Las Vegas."

"You're welcome," Makenna smiled. "I'm glad it worked out that I could make it." Makenna and Delilah didn't have to do any NXT tapings this weekend, so Makenna flew out to Vegas and Delilah was back home in Orlando.

"Tonight is a huge night for me."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm excited but nervous."

"You're nervous?"

"Well, yeah," Kenny responded. "I've been in Japan for such a long time that this switch to the States feels weird."

"I can imagine. You're going to fit in just fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Makenna giggled. "Anytime." She and Kenny made it to a black Escalade and she was surprised to see Nick and Matt Jackson. Matt was in the driver's seat and Nick was in the passenger's seat. "It's cool that Nick and Matt tagged along. It's been awhile since I've seen them."

"They insisted on coming along, so I couldn't exactly deny them." Kenny opened the trunk of the SUV and stuck Makenna's belongings back there. He and Makenna got into the back seat. He sat behind Matt and she sat behind Nick.

"Makenna!" Matt greeted. "What's up?" Matt started up the ignition and drove out of the airport.

"Not a whole lot. It's good to see you again, Matt...and you too, Nick."

"You too, Makenna," Nick replied. "Did you have a good flight?"

"It wasn't too bad."

"Coffee run, anybody?" Matt wondered. It was still morningtime and a coffee is what he needed in his life.

"Yes, please," Makenna answered. "It's still too early for me."

Matt laughed. "I think you and I are going to be the best of friends, Makenna."

"I can sense that too."

"I look forward to hanging out with you while you're here," Nick said. "It'll be fun to have another female friend to add to the group."

Makenna smiled. "I look forward to hanging out with you too. It'll be fun to see what kind of antics you get me into."

Kenny sat there, watching his best friends interact with his newfound good friend. It was nice to see that Matt and Nick were taking a greater liking to Makenna. He had a feeling that she would fit in with them perfectly.

* * *

Marty helped Delilah pick out her outfit to wear to meet Adam. Even though it wasn't a date - or anything close to one - Delilah still wanted to look nice for her outing. Despite the fact that it was February, it was still over 70 degrees outside and she needed to dress appropriately for the weather.

Marty was waiting in the living room while Delilah changed and finished her hair and makeup.

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror as she touched up her eyeliner. Her blue eyes were rimmed with black liner and mascara and accented with gold and brown eyeshadow. She wore a light pink lipstick and her hair was down and perfectly straight. She had already changed into her black, distressed shorts and cream colored, long-sleeved shirt with black hearts. She put on a pair of black, slide-on sneakers and grabbed her purse from the bedside table.

She walked out to the living room where Marty was watching TV. She crossed the room in a few quick strides and sat down on the couch beside him. "I shouldn't be this nervous." She admitted.

"It is okay to be nervous. There is a lot of history between you and Cole and this is a big step - giving him the chance to try to talk to you."

Delilah sucked in a deep breath. "Thank you for being here for me."

Marty smiled, "Of course Del, that is what friends are for."

* * *

Delilah sat on a bench by the end of the pier. She sat peering out at the water. The sound of children laughing, people talking, and the rhythmic rush of the waves eased her nerves slightly.

Someone sat down beside her on the bench, "Hey, I was wondering if you would show up." Adam gave her a once over as he spoke.

"I said I would be here, you should have known I would be." She replied.

"You look nice." He offered, looking sheepish.

The tension between them made her heart ache. There once was a time where they could sit and talk for hours, now they struggled to get through the start of a conversation. "Thank you."

He nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't believe I am sitting here talking to you right now. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

_Whose fault is that?_ Delialh bit back the comment. "You said you wanted to talk to me. What is it that you wanted to tell me."

"Why don't we go for a walk on the beach and we can talk about it? It is kind of noisy here." The sun was starting to set so, most of the families had cleared off of the beach and were beginning to crowd the pier.

Delilah nodded. She stood up. Adam offered his hand but, she ignored the gesture. She took a step forward and he shoved his hands into his pockets. They walked down to the beach and began to trail the coast line. The waves crashed along the shore as they walked .

"It really is beautiful . . . the sun set over the water." He commented.

Delilah looked out at the waves and nodded, "It is. I can understand why Makenna wanted a house on the beach. It is a beautiful view to have every night."

A gull squacked in the distance as they continued their path down the shoreline.

Adam sighed, "I wanted to apologize."

"You didn't have to have me meet you here to apologize. You could have done that right at the pier… or hell... right at the show."

"Delilah, I really thought that I did the best I could do at the time. I quickly realized, when you never got in touch with me, that maybe I made the wrong decision."

Delilah scoffed, "How long did it take you? A month, six months, a year? It never occured to you that taking off and leaving your girlfriend in a shitty situation was a dickhead move?"

"I thought, given the few options I had, I made the best decision I could. I couldn't have known you would never speak to me again."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Delilah stopped. She felt like her blood was boiling. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Adam stared at her, dumbstruck. "I am trying to understand what happened between us. We were going to be together, to have a better life. We were going to wrestle and travel the world and be happy. So, when I got to the bus stop that morning and they told me there was only one ticket - I left. I -"

"So you are saying choosing the job over me was the best solution you could come up with? You thought that was the best way for both of us to be happy?" She felt nauseous. Why had she ever agreed to this?

"No, Delilah, that isn't what I am saying. You know that I didn't just leave you."

"Like hell you didn't. I never should have agreed to meet you like this." She swallowed, biting back the tears that stung her eyes. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

"Delilah - "

"No, fuck you Adam. I am leaving." She turned on her heel and walked away.

And she didn't bother to turn around when he called her name.

* * *

Makenna walked from the MGM Grand to the press conference that AEW was holding. She was dressed in a white button up long-sleeved shirt with a black leather jacket over it, silver sequined shorts over a pair of black tights, and black pumps. Her blonde hair was straight, running smoothly across her shoulders. Her eyes were accented with black and silver ombre eyeshadow and winged eyeliner and her lips were coated with red matte lipstick. With her little chanel black handbag across her shoulder, she was dressed to impress.

She managed to take a nap and when she woke up, she saw Kenny left her a note. It said: _didn't want to wake you up, but I had to leave early. See you at the press conference. -Kenny_

It was a chilly February night in Las Vegas and Makenna was glad she wore what she did. She had on enough layers of clothes to keep herself warm. She stayed as far back in the crowd as possible; trying to be as discreet as possible.

The press conference was underway. Cody opened the show with an introduction. The Bucks took the stage and had a confrontation with The Lucha Brothers, which resulted in The Bucks getting package piledriven on the stage. Hangman Adam Page spoke to the crowd and had an interaction with PAC who spoke via satellite. Makenna made sure she took a picture of Hangman and sent it to Delilah. The Best Friends made an appearance too along with SCU after that. It was a nice little press conference, but Makenna knew the majority of the people were excited about the one person she was excited about too.

Kenny made his presence known to the crowd and they went berserk for him. Makenna was amazed how over he was. He was dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and beige tie. It was an unusual look, but that didn't mean that it wasn't welcome. In her eyes, he looked absolutely handsome.

He gave a speech about how he didn't sign pen to paper until this morning, how he was looking forward to working for a company and helping build it from the ground up as an EVP, and how he looks forward to the future of wrestling. He was interrupted by Chris Jericho and the two brawled on stage until the brawl was broken up by security. Jericho was escorted off the stage. Kenny finished his speech by thanking the crowd and he exited the stage, slapping the hands of fans as he made his way behind the curtain.

Delilah hadn't messaged Makenna back, which kind of worried Makenna, but she figured her best friend was probably sleeping or wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody, which was totally understandable.

One of the security men came to get her and he escorted her behind the curtain. She saw Kenny, Nick, Matt, and Cody all interacting with each other about the press conference. She stood there, unsure of what to do. She knew The Elite was a tight-knit group and she didn't want to disrupt them.

"Hey, Makenna," Cody said, approaching her. He extended his hand out for her and she shook it respectfully. "How are you?"

"Hey, Cody. I'm doing good; I hope you are."

"I'm doing fantastic. It was nice of you to come out here and support Kenny..."

"...I'm always supportive of my friends. I'm happy for him and you, Hangman, and The Bucks."

"Where's your best friend at?" Cody wondered, referring to Delilah. They were attached at the hip, so it was a bizarre sight that Makenna was somewhere that Delilah wasn't.

"Kenny invited me to come, so that's why I'm here," Makenna answered. "She's home."

"Tell her I said hello." Makenna smiled and nodded to be polite. She was not going to relay the message because she was aware of Delilah's feelings towards Cody. Delilah only tolerated him if the situation called for it. "It was nice to see you again. I hope you enjoy your time in Vegas."

"Thank you," Makenna smiled. "It was good to see you too."

Cody walked away and Kenny now approached her. "Glad to see you made it. You look nice."

Makenna blushed. "Thank you. You do too."

"Suits aren't really my thing, but I felt kind of like it was necessary to wear one tonight."

"I felt like I needed to dress a little nicer than usual, so that's why I'm sort of dressed up."

"What did you think of the press conference?"

"It was cool," Makenna responded. "But, the best parts were Hangman, The Bucks and Lucha Brothers confrontation, and of course your speech and your confrontation with Jericho."

Kenny smiled. "You're being unbiased, right?"

"Totally," Makenna laughed. "It's not like I like all of you more than anyone else who gave their speech tonight."

"That's what I thought," Kenny chuckled.

"Is there anything else planned for tonight?"

"Hopefully, you and I can go back to the motel and hang out...if you're up for it?"

Makenna nodded. "Absolutely."

"Let me tell everyone bye really quick and then I'll walk back with you to the motel." Makenna watched as Kenny told everyone bye. He did motion his head towards Makenna a couple of times, making her wonder what he was saying. Kenny walked back up to her. Nick and Matt waved at her and she reciprocated. She didn't see Hangman again, but she supposed he called it a night and headed back to the motel. "Ready to go?"

"I am." They walked back to the MGM Grand side by side.

* * *

Marty was asleep when he heard the front door slam. He jumped up, startled. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw Delilah drop her bag on the counter. Then he noticed her tear stained cheeks and smudged make up.

"Are you okay, D?" He sat up, looking concerned.

The brunette shook her head as she flopped in one of the armchairs. "You were right I never should have gone to meet him." She managed through ragged breaths.

"What did he say?"

"He said he wanted to know why I never contacted him. Like I should have just searched for him after he took off and left me. Like everything was my fault."

Marty sighed. "He is an idiot. Nothing that happened was your fault. It was his. He was the one who left, not you."

Delilah took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. "He is such an asshole. Why would he even bring it back up? After all this time… just to say that."

Marty sighed. He wondered the same thing. Had Adam really thought she would have contacted him after he left without a word? Why would she? Of course she would think he was ending things by leaving without telling her.

"Don't dwell on it, Del. Why don't we order a pizza and watch one of your shows on Netflix. Get your mind off everything?"

Delilah shrugged. She doubted some pizza and binge watching some TV show would make her forget everything that had happened but, she knew her best friend meant well. "Okay. I am just going to change."

"Alright. I will order us some pizza and find something to watch."

Delilah gave a half-hearted smile and went to her room.

She changed into a pair of white lounge pants and a black sweatshirt with the word Meow written on it in white (with cat ears & whiskers). She tossed her hair up in a messy bun and then went back to the living room. Marty had two sodas out on the coffee table and one of her favorite shows pulled up and paused on the large, flat screen TV. She smiled appreciatively and sat down beside him on the couch. She leaned against his side, tucking her legs underneath her, and unpaused the show.

He chuckled. "Comfortable?"

She nodded her head, "Thank you. You make a good pillow."

"Glad I am good for something." He smirked.

"You are good for being one of my best friends."

The two watched the show in silence until someone rang the doorbell. "I bet that is the pizza. I will go get it." He offered.

She sat up straight so he could get up. Marty got the correct amount of cash out of his wallet, including a tip, and walked over to the front door. He opened the door and stared, mouth agape, at the man on the other side.

"Marty?" Adam sounded surprised. "What are you doing at Makenna and Delilah's place?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" Marty stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "I think you should go."

"I just want to talk to Delilah. We met earlier and things went a bit sideways. I want to apologize."

"Like I said Adam, I think you should go. She isn't going to want to see you after what happened."

Adam frowned, "She told you about meeting with me?"

"She needed someone to talk to." Marty shrugged. The pizza delivery car pulled up and the man got out. "Now if you don't mind - our pizza is here."

Adam raked his fingers through his hair. It was clear he wanted to argue the matter but, thought better of it. "Will you tell her I am sorry?"

"Sure. I will let her know."

"Thanks." Adam turned and walked away, passing the pizza man on the sidewalk as he left.

* * *

Makenna went ahead into the Zappos Theater at Planet Hollywood. It was cold outside to her. She was attending a Backstreet Boys concert with Kenny, Matt, and Nick. The three were currently filming a scene for 'Being The Elite,' so she decided to get herself situated.

For the concert, her blonde hair was down in waves under a black fedora. She wore a deep v-neck black long sleeved shirt tucked into high waisted blue jeans. Her jeans were rolled up at the ends and her outfit was completed with brown ankle booties. Her eyes wore done with a thick smokey eye and she wore red matte lipstick. Her army green bomber jacket she wore over her outfit was tucked behind her on her seat.

She saw the three men make their way to the aisle they were sitting at. Matt was leading the charge followed by Kenny and Nick. Matt scooted in first and took the seat beside Makenna.

Kenny shot a questioning look to his friend but took the seat between Matt and Nick. He was assuming he would be sitting next to Makenna. Nick took the seat and the end of that row.

The three Elite members took off their company jackets and revealed their matching white Backstreet Boys shirt they were wearing. "Aw, that's adorable," Makenna cooed. "The three of you are matching."

"It was Kenny's idea," Matt stated. "He wanted to do it for shits and giggles."

Makenna nodded and laughed. She wondered why Kenny didn't sit beside her. Was he ashamed to be seen with her out in public? Did he not want rumors about them two to start if he sat beside her? Matt and Nick were both happily married so if one of them sat next to her then rumors would be less likely to start. The thoughts in her head dissipated as Backstreet Boys appeared on stage.

They started out with their song 'Backstreets Back.' That song was a bop. Makenna excitedly sang along to the song. All the negative thoughts she had were quickly forgotten about.

After a plethora of their biggest hit songs were performed live, 'Larger Than Life' was now being sang live and Makenna looked over and saw Matt, Kenny, and Nick singing along too. She giggled at how extra the three of them were acting. They seemed to be having a good time.

She absolutely lost her marbles when 'I Want It That Way' was performed. That was her favorite Backstreet Boys song. She squealed and the three members of The Elite laughed at her. Once the verse "Tell Me Why..." was sung - Makenna excitedly sang along as loud as she could.

Kenny looked over at her and busted out laughing. He was singing along too, but couldn't contain himself when Makenna acted extra.

Finally, 'Quit Playing With Games My Heart' was performed and Makenna, Kenny, and Nick all clapped their hands along to the song. Matt didn't seem as enthused as everyone else. 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart' was sung along loudly by everyone the further into the song it got. Kenny and Makenna looked at each other and smiled.

Makenna stayed behind as The Elite was filming another scene for 'Being The Elite' post concert. When that was finished, Kenny motioned for Makenna to join them. "Did you have fun?" Kenny wondered.

"It was a blast. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem."

"You had it going on during 'I Want It That Way'," Matt teased.

"That's my favorite song by them," Makenna shrugged. "Sorry if I was being so extra."

"It's all good."

"You should definitely hang out with us again," Nick said. "It's been fun having you with us in Vegas."

"Thank you," Makenna smiled. "I've enjoyed hanging out with you too."

"I'm freezing my ass off," Matt said. "Let's get to the car so I can blast the heat."

"Let's race," Nick offered. Matt and Nick raced to the vehicle.

Kenny and Makenna were now left alone with each other. "Sorry that I didn't sit beside you at the concert."

"It's okay."

"Matt was in front and I guess it was just easy for him to go ahead and occupy the seat next to you. I didn't want to be rude and ask him to move." Makenna probably didn't care, but Kenny felt like he needed to explain himself to her.

Makenna understood his explanation. It made her feel relieved. "I totally understand. I still had a fun time."

"That's good. I hope we are able to hang out again after we leave Vegas and part ways."

"Me too." She hoped so. She really enjoyed the company of Kenny Omega.

* * *

Marty had left earlier in the day, leaving Delilah to humor herself for the rest of the evening. She had made a light supper, watched a movie, and was now curled up in her bed with a new mystery novel.

She had been grateful for his company while Makenna was gone, even if he couldn't stay until she came home.

Marty had told Delilah that Adam had shown up at the house the other night when he went out to get the pizza. She was grateful that Marty had handled the situation and stood up for her because she was certain she wouldn't have been able to handle seeing Adam again so soon.

As a matter of fact, she dreaded seeing him whenever she returned to work. She knew she would be able to remain professional. She just hoped he extended the same courtesy.

She didn't know how she would react if he tried to stir up the conversation with her again.

She sighed and tried to push the thought out of her mind. She once again picked up her book and began to read, thankful that Makenna would be returning the next day and she would see her best friend again.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**


End file.
